Lost Emotions
by of wonderlands and alices
Summary: GOING TO BE REWRITTEN. After having a bad day, a wish escapes Danny's lips and falls on the ears of Desiree, the genie. He loses all of his emotions, and now he has to find a way to get them back, with a little help from his future...nephew?
1. I Wish

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Calvin Klein, Phat Farm, My Chemical Romance, or Marco Polo, but you know what I do own? A laptop! I dub thee laptop, "Ultra Lord"! (Because I can, hehe)

* * *

/… ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') …/

_Lost Emotions_

_**Chapter 1: I Wish**_

* * *

**Tucker** walked up to Danny, who was stuffing books into his locker. They were both wearing their usual clothes, Tucker with his trademark hat and Danny with his…um…trademark er, messy hair, yeah. As Danny continued fishing out papers from his backpack and then stuffing them, mercilessly, into his locker, Tucker looked on to the girl's bathroom. He was merely fantasizing what it was like in there. There was probably special, softer toilet paper in there, and cleaner toilets and…couches! 

Tucker looked back towards Danny, who was _still _stuffing things into his locker. "Hey Danny, are you okay?" Tucker asked, finally noticing how angrily Danny was stuffing his poor books into his locker. He was practically throwing them inside!

"No, but it's just another ordinary day," the raven-haired boy seethed, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Really? Did your hand faze through anything accidentally, again?" Tucker asked, balancing his books in his arms after giving Danny a chuckle of amusement.

"No, even worse! My belt went intangible again, and my pants fell. Not only that though, we got this new kid in class and he made fun of my boxers. He called me a stripper!" he replied angrily. He had it with people bagging on him constantly.

"A new kid, huh? Harsh, you know life's gotten to the lowest when even new kids make fun of you." Tucker sighed sadly, and shook his head in pity for his hybrid friend. Really, Danny was a great guy, but everyone had it for him. Especially Dash, but Dash was just plain stupid, and he bullied everyone.

Sam was rounding the corner, going directly to Danny's locker. It was almost scary how her feet moved, automatically, without thought. They all had the same class in third period, so after second period, her feet just went to Danny's locker as if they had a mind of their own. Ah, but Sam didn't give it much thought today, and headed where her feet took her. She stopped in front of Danny, and waved to them both. "Hey guys."

"Hey Sam," they both said in unison. Danny closed his locker with a hard push, causing the locker to close with great speed. It made such a loud noise. Sam blinked.

"Did I miss something?" Sam's amethyst eyes fell on Tucker, giving him a puzzling look. Tucker sighed, and darted a thumb in Danny's direction. "Nah, just another incident. Danny can't seem to keep his pants up."

"You're pants fell down again?" Sam smiled, and tried to hold her laughter back, seeing that Danny wasn't too happy about it. Danny sighed miserably, and started a slow pace to their next class. It wasn't too far away, no need to be in a hurry. Tucker and Sam walked beside him, making their way down the hall.

"Yeah, but this time the new kid bagged on me. He called me a stripper." Danny's eyes narrowed as he remembered the moment, after that little _witty_ comment, everyone had broken out in laughter. Humiliation filled him to the brim; he didn't exactly feel like crying, but it was one of those moments when you want to, but instead you'll take out your anger on someone by beating him or her up.

Like the Ghost Box…perfect punching bag for misplaced anger.

"A stripper?" Sam's smile cracked into full-on laughter, as she stopped to laugh and hold her stomach. She had just been in Gym for first period and her stomach still hurt from those Suicides, push-ups, and jackhammers. And now, with this comment (which she found hilarious) she felt her stomach's renewed pain attacking her shaping abs.

Sam stopped laughing, upon seeing Tucker's nervous expression and Danny's back to her. "What?" she said, her laughter lost on deaf ears. "You got to give him points for creativity," Sam said, shrugging and walking forward past Danny. '_Really, Danny is taking a small joke too seriously.'_

"Gee, thanks. Made me feel so-o-o much better." Danny let out another sigh.

Before Sam could try to apologize, he walked inside the classroom, without another word.

* * *

+La**t**er+

* * *

Sam had left second period by herself, because she had to go to a different class than Danny and Tucker. Besides, she felt sort of, well, guilty about making Danny feel even worse instead of making him feel better, like a friend is supposed to do. She sighed mentally, man, she had screwed up this time. She placed her right hand on her left elbow, and let her head drop a little. 

She walked inside the classroom, an annoyed look on her face. Whee, math. She didn't hate it, but hey, it wasn't her favorite subject. It sucked that she didn't have either Tucker or Danny in this class, but today, she was glad she had this period all to herself. She could spend the next hour and a half thinking, and doodling in her notebook; it wasn't like she ever paid attention.

She sat down in a desk beside a window that overlooked the front yard of the school. This was her assigned seat, and she was glad it was so, besides she had an empty seat next to her. Can you say freedom? She hated having a seat in the middle of the class, because she always felt like somebody was watching her. Creeepy.

Sam took out her math book from her backpack, a pen, and her notebook. She wouldn't need her binder for this class; they didn't do much of anything during this period. Pure lectures of doom in this class, yay. All those with tiny attention spans shall perish!

The teacher, Ms. Dillon, walked to the front of the class and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention. "Excuse me, kids." Yet, the kids continued talking amongst themselves, and the teacher only smiled.

"Excuse me…kids?" More talking, and more smiling from the teacher. '_Uh-oh, here it comes,'_ Sam thought, placing her hands over her ears. She was waiting for the teacher's infamous outburst. '_5…4…3…2 and a half…2…1…'_

"**QUIET**, YOU INSOLENT BRATS!" she shouted, Ms. Dillon's eyes were wide and scary. There was a purple vein throbbing in her neck, and her eyes looked like they were leaping out of her eye sockets!

Everyone stopped talking, even the cheerleading chatterboxes, and they all turned their heads to face Ms. Dillon, who was back to normal. "Thank you, darlings. Well, I wanted to announce a new student to Casper High! Come on in, sweetie," the boy walked in. '_This must be whom Danny was talking about…' _Sam thought with a frown.

"This is James Keprah," Ms. Dillon said, motioning to the sandy blonde boy with clear, blue eyes. He looked like something out of a beach scene, apparently he was from waaay out-of-town. "He's from California." Sam smiled, '_Yeah, just like I thought, way out-of-town.'_

Everyone kept quiet, which ensued an eerie silence. _'It's so strange to finally know what silence sounds like…nothing!'_ Sam thought, with a smile. Moments like these were rare, because the cheerleading chatterboxes never kept quiet, thus the name 'cheerleading chatterboxes'.

"Welcome to Casper High, James," Sam dared to say with a small smile. You know which smile…that smile Sam has that looks (almost) flirtatious. So what? She felt bad for the guy, even if she was a Goth, she had a heart! "That's the spirit, Samantha!" Ms. Dillon cheered with a huge, if not scary, grin. Sam winced, and her left eye twitched. _'She knows I hate it when people call me that.'_ Evil teachers with their evil files filled with background information on kids!

"Yeah…" Sam's eye twitched, but she forced a smile on her features. Really, this must be her least favorite teacher ever. She saw James smile.

"Thanks, and call me Jimmy." James smile looked weak. He didn't seem too happy.

"Well, since you're so welcoming dear, why don't you show James around?" Ms. Dillon asked, ushering James to the vacant seat beside Sam. '_Oh great, I get to show the new kid around. Maybe next time you'll think before you open your big mouth, Manson.'_

Sam tried to pay attention to the class for _a change_, because that was better than speaking with little James here. Besides, he seemed a little preppy now that she had a better look at him. Were those designer clothes? Marco Polo, and Calvin Klein? Wow, somebody tried hard to be extra lame today.

He was staring at her though, she could feel it, and it was making her feel really uncomfortable. '_If he doesn't stop, I'm going to_—'

The bell rung signaling the start of lunch, ooh, he was a lucky bastard, saved by the bell. If he continued staring at her, she would have given him a nice present—a black eye. What better thing than a black eye to coordinate with those nice, black Phat Farm shoes?

She stood up; her things were packed about 20 minutes before the bell rung. She had to get out of here, and meet—'_Oh crud. I forgot…'_ she thought, stopping in mid-jog to wait for that stupid Jimmy.

"Hey, is it lunch now?" James asked, coming up behind her, and she nodded in return. "Great, give me a moment, yeah?" he asked, putting his backpack down, and removing his shirt, revealing a black 'MCR' shirt under. Sam raised an eyebrow, well, this was surprising and quite pleasing. At least he wasn't preppy, they had enough of those in Casper High.

"You like MCR?" Sam asked, walking down the hall with James in tow. He nodded, and grinned as he walked beside her. Sam smiled, feeling bad about judging him by his appearance. She was usually the one who was playing the "noble act", but today, she had totally misjudged somebody before she even knew him. _'Wow, anymore screw-ups, Manson?'_

"They freakin' rock. Anyways, what are you going to show me first?" he asked, looking around. Sam noticed he was taller than she, but probably shorter than Danny. Okay, why was she thinking of Danny? She shook her head, trying to clear her head and answer his question, whatever it was.

"Um, what was the question?" Sam blinked and smiled sheepishly. Now, she was acting stupid in the eyes of a potential friend, great Sam, just great.

He laughed though, finding it amusing. "Don't worry, I'm used to having people tune me out. What are you going to show me first?" he said, repeating his previous question.

Sam exhaled. "Well, the bathrooms are right over there," she said, her finger pointing to two doors next to each other. The Girl's restroom, and the Boy's restroom were right next to each other for some reason. "I'm guessing someone already showed you where your locker is, right?" she asked, looking to him.

"Yeah, they did, before I went to class." Jimmy smiled, and looked around at the crowds.

"So…the cafeteria is right down the hall," she stated, and he nodded.

"What's your last class?" he asked, his eyes on her.

"It's Social Studies, with Mr. Halverson." Sam stopped when she thought she saw Tucker ahead. She didn't seen Danny with him…had Danny gone ghost and left? She power walked to Tucker, who seemed to be looking for something or _someone_.

"Sam, hey! Finally, I found you," Tucker exclaimed, sighing loudly.

"What happened? Where's Danny?" Sam stared at Tuck, waiting for his answer, she had forgotten about Jimmy who was behind her. However, Tuck saw him and raised an eyebrow.

"Hey who's your new friend?" Tuck asked, momentarily forgetting about Danny and Sam's question.

"Tucker!" Sam sighed in exasperation. "Tucker, Jimmy. Jimmy, Tucker," she said, introducing them hastily.

"Hey, Tucker." Jimmy greeted.

"Hey, Jimmy. What's your—" Tucker began, before Sam interrupted him.

"Hello, where's Danny?" she asked again, narrowing her lilac orbs.

"Don't worry about him, he wanted to ask Paulina out, so I left those two lovebirds alone. In front of Room 109, down the hall, and take a left turn, just so you know, Sa—I mean, Jimmy." Tucker's eyes twinkled, mischievously. His smile was sly one, totally hinting bad news to Sam. Her eyes widened, but in a second they narrowed.

"GRR! Here, take care of him. I'm going to uh, the restroom." Sam pushed Jimmy towards Tucker, and jogged towards the direction of the bathroom, her boots' stomps fading the farther she went.

"Let's go," Jimmy said, power walking in the direction Sam had gone. Tucker's eyes widened, "You mean, spy on them?" Tuck asked, following Jimmy.

"Well, yeah."

"Hm, I like the way you think."

* * *

+With **D**anny+

* * *

No, he didn't know what he was thinking, but it was now or never. Besides he liked Paulina ever since he laid eyes on her. She was a total babe, popular, and besides she _is_ really hot. Okay, so maybe that was all superficial, but who cares? 

Besides Sam. '_Sam_.' That little name tugged at his heartstrings, but he made no move away from Paulina. He stood there in front of her in all his glory, as she said, "I don't have time for this, loser." She began walking away; swinging her hips the way only she seemed to know.

"Wait, Paulina. I—um—wanted to know if you—" there went his weak knees, "you know, wanted to go on a—" Danny stopped, he was too nervous! '_Come on Danny! Where's all that courage you had?'_

'_Gone with the wind, that's where it is,'_ his mind answered. '_Okay, now I'm having a conversation with myself. This can't be normal.'_

"On a what?"

"On a date…?" he answered, smiling his cute boyish smile. His blue eyes shone, when she smiled back.

"Do you really think I would go out with you?" Paulina asked, scoffing in a conceited manner. Pretty much everything she did was chock full of conceitedness. Wow, is that a word?

'_I have to stop paying attention to Mr. Lancer. Stupid bigger vocabulary.'_

"Um, yeah." Danny was being sincere; he _did _actually think she would go out with him.

"Well, she won't, Fentina!" Dash answered, appearing from behind a corner, along with Kwan, Star and other zombie cheerleaders and jocks. They all smiled smugly, taking enjoyment in Danny's embarrassment.

"Yeah, you're much too unpopular, oh, and just in case, _don't_ ever talk to me again." Paulina rolled her eyes, and walked away as if she was indignant of being caught talking to a _low-life_ like Danny.

Sam, who had been watching safely, from behind a corner, narrowed her eyes dangerously. Why that stupid Paulina! Who does she think she is! Talking to Danny like if he didn't have any feelings! She had decided to watch instead of interfere, mostly because in the beginning she was slightly peeved.

Fine, not _slightly_ peeved, more like angered beyond _control_. How could Danny ask Paulina out without consideration of her feelings? All right, maybe Sam wasn't supposed to care so much about Danny's love life, since she was _only_ his best friend. But…oh, was Danny really so oblivious to Sam's feelings? I guess so, since even Sam likes to deny it.

Danny's head dropped. Damn. '_I had to get the courage, I had to embarrass myself, man, I wish I could just disappear.'_ Sam saw Danny's expression and frowned, she had to do something. She couldn't leave Danny alone to fend for himself; she was always by his side.

She was his best friend.

'_So, prove it.'_

"Ha, stupid Fentina. Now, we're going to give you a beating!" Dash announced, cracking his knuckles as his friends stood behind him, and Paulina left. Sam stepped out into the hallway. "Hey, leave him alone!" she shouted, her hands balling into fists. They wouldn't dare harm a girl, besides, if they tried…well, let's just say Sam had a few 'Tae Kwan Do' lessons on self-defense to back her up.

And I when I say 'a few', I mean, 'every summer since she turned 10'.

"Sam?" Danny let his surprise show on his face, as he stared at Sam. Why was she here? '_Duh…Tucker.'_

"Maybe we should stick Fentina and his girlfriend in a locker!" Dash exclaimed, his eyes narrowed evilly and his smile repugnant in the eyes of Sam. Okay, so maybe he would harm a girl. Go figure.

"But, Dash, she's a girl," Kwan protested, staring at him. The rest of the jocks nodded, as they agreed with Kwan and looked to Dash.

"Yeah, man, we can't hurt girls."

"What are you guys? Men or chicken?" Dash replied, turning around to talk to the rest of the jocks. They looked uncertain.

Wow, where did chivalry go?

Danny took this chance to run over to Sam's side, and take her hand, dragging her around the corner. "Hey Dash, they're getting away!" someone shouted, just as Danny and Sam rounded the corner.

"Danny." Sam couldn't say any more, as a white ectoplasmic orb surrounded her, turning her invisible along with Danny. He hugged her close to him, so they would take the least space possible.

Yeah, that's right. '_So then, why am I blushing like crazy!'_ Sam thought, trying not to move in Danny's embrace. Thank goodness we're invisible. Unknown to Sam, Danny's face was like a tomato.

"They went down this hall!" Dash shouted, leading his minions to track down Danny and Sam. They both watched them disappear down the hall, as Dash and his followers continued on their wild goose chase.

As soon as the jocks were nowhere to be seen, Tucker and Jimmy came out from their hiding place (the guy's restroom), and walked right in front of Danny and Sam. "Hey, where did they go?" Jimmy asked, his clear blue eyes looking around.

"Uh, they probably ran on down to the cafeteria!" Tucker muttered, trying to cover-up the truth, but Jimmy's eyebrows furrowed. Something was bothering him. "But, I could swear I saw them right here," Jimmy pointed to the exact place where Sam and Danny were, "then, they were just gone."

Tucker laughed nervously. "Nah, man. You're hallucinating; it's from lack of meat. Come on, let's go eat in the cafeteria. I'll bet they're waiting for us right now." Jimmy shook his head.

"It couldn't be from that, I haven't eaten meat since I was nine."

"You're a vegetarian, too?" Tucker shook his head in exasperation. Nothing was wrong with meat! Nothing! '_Wow, he's a vegetarian too.'_

"Yeah. Anyways, maybe you're right, let's go." Jimmy and Tucker left in the direction of the cafeteria, talking amongst themselves. When they were gone, Danny sighed and released Sam. They were both visible now.

Danny opened his mouth to speak, when Tucker's head popped out from the corner. "Hey, there you guys are!" he shouted, walking back with Jimmy in tow. "Yeah, we where hiding in a locker," Sam lied, laughing nervously. She rubbed her arms, she had felt so warm in Danny's arms, so safe, and…'_What am I thinking?'_

Danny narrowed his eyes. "It's you again. What do you want? Came back to make fun of me again?" Danny asked, talking to Jimmy. Jimmy's eyes widened, he knew this guy looked familiar. "Hey man, chill. It was a joke."

"It wasn't funny." Danny crossed his arms across his chest, and Tucker sighed. "Well, he's right Jimmy. What you said _was_ pretty harsh."

"It _was_ funny. Or was I imagining the voices laughing, in my head?" Jimmy replied.

"Why don't you just get lost?" Danny asked, stepping forward. His right hand was balled into a fist, but Danny wouldn't hit him would he?

"Danny! It was just a joke, lighten up will you?" Sam said, placing her hand on Jimmy's arm. Danny's eyes widened. "I can't believe you're taking his side!"

"I'm not picking sides, Danny."

"Seems like it to me," Tucker muttered.

Danny's baby blue eyes narrowed, "Fine. Go hang out with your new friend. It's obvious you prefer him to me." Danny turned around and walked away, and with a sigh, Tucker followed after him. Sam blinked, owlishly. Okay, what just happened? Did they just have a fight?

"I'm sorry about this Sam. I didn't mean for it to be offending, even though it sort of is," Jimmy explained, his eyes downcast.

"Hey, it's not your fault."

'_It's mine.'

* * *

_

+La**t**er+

* * *

Danny Phantom was fighting, yet another ghost. It was just a miniscule ghost, nothing big, but he was taking a lot of time to finish it off. As he looked down, he saw Tucker, but no Sam. He had seen Sam walk home with Jimmy, but he hadn't gone after her even though he was tempted to. 

Tucker had called Sam, and she said, "I don't feel like cheering on that jerk." That jerk being Danny. Maybe he had overacted with Jimmy…nah.

Danny finally captured the ghost in the Fenton Thermos, and transformed back into Danny Fenton as his feet touched the ground. "I have a weird feeling about this." Danny thought aloud. Tucker looked to him, "What do you mean?"

"Somehow, I feel like there was more to this ghost. Maybe…it's a distraction."

"You're just paranoid dude."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Danny's ghost sense went off, his eyes widened as he saw his breath.

"Another ghost?" Tucker asked, and Danny nodded, "but, I don't see any."

"Maybe it's the ghost in the thermos that's setting off your ghost sense." Tucker took the thermos from Danny, and Danny nodded. "Maybe."

"So, what are you going to do about Sam?" Tucker asked, as they got on their scooters to go home. However, unbeknownst to them, a certain genie was hiding in the shadows.

"Nothing."

"You're not going to apologize?"

"I, uh, well, why should I?"

"Because you were a total jerk to that Jimmy guy." Tucker smiled, he knew exactly what Danny was thinking. '_Why did she defend him…?'_

Danny sighed. "I just noticed how I ruined everything today."

"What? Nah, it wasn't you, it was your emotions Danny." Tucker replied, moving to avoid collision with a tree. Danny could see his breath again. '_Something's up…'_

"You're right. First, I was embarrassed beyond belief when my pants fell, which made me angry with Jimmy. My anger made me explode on him, causing Sam to take his side."

"And then, your jealousy made you explode on Sam."

"What! No!" Danny suddenly swerved, as he almost lost control on the scooter. '_I got to start paying more attention to where my rambling is taking me.'_

"Then, your courage and infatuation made you ask Paulina out, when you were turned down, more embarrassment loaded on you, causing extra pressure. The extra pressures made you explode on Jimmy, too." Tucker nodded, yes, he knew everything. Either that, or he'd been thinking again.

"I think you just went 'Oprah' on me, Tucker," Danny said, with a dry chuckle followed by a sigh, "sometimes, I wish I didn't have any emotions…"

The genie in the shadows smiled, _'Oh yes, finally a wish!'_

"So you wish it, so it shall be!" she whispered, an evil grin on Desiree's face.

* * *

/… ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') …/

* * *

Twi's Notes: Ooh, what do you guys think? I loved the idea as soon as I got it. I do remember the FOP episode, but it's not the same plot. I'm going to a totally different place with this one. I think it'll come out awesome, but we'll see. Come on, and REVIEW this extra long chapter (for me). 

Reviews make the world go round. Hehe.


	2. Empty Shell

Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, because I'm too cool for that cartoon. HA!

…+Sobs+ Why! Why don't I own Danny Phantom +More sobs+

* * *

/… ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') …/

_Lost Emotions_

_**Chapter 2: Empty Shell**_

* * *

**Sam** sighed as she collapsed on her bed. Everything that had happened today had taken a major effect on her mind. Never, but I mean, _never_ had she had a fight with Danny before, except for that one time with Desiree, and that other time with Technus when Danny had been invited to Dash's party, _and_ that one time with Paulina…okay, okay, so they've had their share of fights. But that doesn't mean anything! 

They always made-up and everything went back to normal. And besides, before it was Danny who provoked the fights, but this time it was Sam, herself, who had provoked this problem. If only she hadn't stood up for what's-his-face. '_Oh great, you don't bother to remember his name, but you stand up for him against your best friends. Nice going, Manson, you make total sense.'_

Well, what's-his-face offered to walk her home, and since it did save her from a lonely, _long_ walk home, she accepted. Sam did see Danny with Tucker, and what surprised her the most was that he didn't go after her…to apologize.

He was planning to apologize…right?

Danny _was_ a total jerk to er…Jimmy? Yeah, that's his name. And, it wouldn't be right if she didn't stand up for him. He was the new kid, after all, and he wasn't a bad guy once you got to know him.

Okay, enough dwelling on the past. Sam stood up for him, she couldn't take it back, and she wouldn't. She was stubborn like that. And if Danny wouldn't apologize, well, er…

Eh, she'll think of that later.

Right now, all that matters is what to listen to while she takes a shower.

Sam began looking through her rack of CD's hoping to find a nice, loud, rock CD to keep her mind busy. A CD filled with songs that she could lip-synch to, without anyone noticing, of course. She ended up picking the 'My Chemical Romance_'_ CD, because she had wanted to hear that band since she saw the band on Jimmy's shirt.

She popped in the CD and watched the time fly.

* * *

+La**t**er+

* * *

"I'm not oka-a-a-ay," she sung, moving her head back and forth. She sat on her bed, towel-drying her hair; lately she had shunned the hair dryer. It made her hair frizz, once she looked like she had an afro. 

Sam took her handheld mirror and applied her usual makeup, the eyeliner, the mascara, and the lipstick. She sighed as she put her mirror down, when was he going to apologize?

'_Argh!'_ Sam placed a part of her hair in a ponytail, and lay back down on the bed with a deep sigh. She looked at her clock, and realized it was around five. How long was this argument going to last?

She turned around on her bed, the green comforters making her relax. She grabbed a black pillow and laid on it. Maybe she could catch a snooze before dinner or something. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring. She made a mad dash for her backpack, and began digging in there trying to find her cell phone.

When she finally found it, she answered as fast as she could. "Hello? Danny?" she asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"No, it's me, Jimmy."

"Oh, sorry." Sam frowned; she forgot that she gave him her number.

"It's okay, are you expecting a call?" he asked.

"I guess you can say that, sure. So, what's up?" she asked, looking at her boots.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go someplace to grab a bite to eat? My treat," he offered, and she forced a cheery tone. He was forward, come on, they had only met today!

"Thanks, but well…I _am_ expecting that call…" she muttered, trying to get him to understand that the call was more important.

"Well, that call can't be too important, can it?"

"Actually, yes, it can be! Jimmy, I can't miss this call!" Sam said, on the verge of shouting. '_So deal with it!'_ Oh yeesh, here comes her trademark fury.

"Sorry, I guess I caught you in a bad mood. I just wanted to make it up to you about the whole Danny thing. I didn't mean for you to get in the middle of it, or for Danny to take it the wrong way. It was pretty cool of you to stand up for me, even though Danny's your friend, and you didn't deserve the way he treated you. I feel pretty guilty about giving you problems, after the way you stood up for me. So I thought that a burger and a coke would be a nice way to start making it up to you."

Oh man, here comes the guilt trip. "Oh…well, it's not your fault, really, it's not. So you have a weird sense of humor? That's not a bad thing, Danny just didn't understand that it was a joke," she sighed, "you know what? Going out will probably do me good, so…okay Jimmy, I'll go."

Nothing wrong with that, right? It was practically a pity date, and besides, her parents weren't home. What would she do? Eat by herself? Ooh, what fun…

Danny was probably still mad about the whole thing; maybe he would just apologize at school. Hopefully.

* * *

+La**t**er+

* * *

The phone on the cradle shook and rung continuously; it was Sam's home phone. It continued ringing but nobody was home. A servant picked up the phone from the living room, and muttered a nice, "Hello?" 

"Hello, is Sam there?" a male voice asked.

"Actually, I think she went out, young man. Do you want to leave a message?"

"Um, well, do you know where she went?"

"Hm, I believe she left with a young boy, to go eat."

"A boy? Oh, okay. Can you tell her Tucker called, please tell her it's urgent and about Danny."

"No problem, I'll take care of it."

"Thanks."

* * *

+With **Tu**cker+

* * *

"So, what happened?" Danny asked, his voice sounded uninterested. 

"She's not home, she went out to eat." Tucker sat down on Danny's bed, while Danny was sitting on a chair in his room. Danny held a bored look on his face, well, not bored, more like indifferent.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Danny asked, his monotone voice was starting to get on Tucker's nerves.

"Uh, aren't you going to ask me where she went?"

"Oh…where did she go?" Danny's voice remained uncaring.

"Out to eat with Jimmy, probably." Tucker raised his eyebrows suggestively, but Danny only blinked.

"Okay. So what are we going to do?"

"What? Don't you even feel a little bit jealous? Or caring?" Tucker asked, but Danny shook his head.

"Nope."

"Wow, you really did lose your emotions." Tucker sighed loudly, and Danny only nodded. Man, being around someone who was unfeeling was a little boring.

"If only we had noticed Desiree before…" Tucker muttered, holding the thermos in his hand. Danny nodded, "But we can't do anything now. What we have to do now is find a way to get my emotions back."

* * *

**+Flashback+**

* * *

To Danny and Tucker 

"Hey, did you hear that?" Tucker asked, stopping his scooter, just when Danny stopped his.

"Yeah, I did." Danny took off his helmet, and placed it on the scooter. '_It _was_ another ghost…'_

Suddenly Desiree appeared and zapped Danny as she cried, "So you wish it, so it shall be!" Her laugh filled the air, as Danny glowed for a second.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Tucker shouted, shielding his eyes from the unearthly glow. Was she granting a wish? But, they hadn't made a wish…oh wait…yes, _Danny_ had…

"Danny! She's granting your wish!" Tucker shouted, just as Danny fell to the ground in a heap.

"I know." Danny's voice was…calm? He stood up and went ghost, as Desiree grew bigger because of the wish she granted.

"You're going down." Danny attacked her with an ectoplasmic blast, but the shot was absorbed in the nick of time by Desiree.

"She…absorbed your blast!" Tucker shouted, disbelieving.

"You can't bring me down now, ghost boy!" she shouted, her laughter continuing, as she shot a blast as well. He dodged it and attacked her with a punch. His fist went right through her as she went intangible.

"Hm…" Danny tried shooting his blasts again, but Desiree only soaked up his blasts, making herself stronger.

"That's not going to work, there's no way you can defeat me now! I'm bigger and better!" Desiree cried, punching Danny and sending him flying.

'_How will Danny defeat her when she absorbs his power!'_ Tucker mused, as he tried to find a way to defeat this genie.

Danny stopped his flight in midair and flew towards her with great speed. His punch made contact, causing Desiree to move back a few feet. That's it? Was she really stronger?

She grabbed his arm and drove shockwaves to his entire body. "Danny! Hold on, man!" Tucker shouted as Danny once more fell to the ground, his face covered with scratches.

"I have to do something…" Tucker rummaged through his backpack and found the Fenton Ghost Peeler. '_I hope this works…'_ Tucker pushed the glowing button on the gun-shaped invention, and was suddenly wrapped in a suit.

"Awesome!" he shouted, and shot Desiree who was caught off-guard. She opened her mouth, releasing a shrill, toe-curling screech, before peeling into a weak ghost, nothing like her original form.

"Here Danny!" Tucker shouted, throwing Danny the thermos.

Danny caught it, and captured Desiree in the thermos. He sighed and turned back into his human form. "Are you okay, man?" Tucker asked, his voice filled with concern for his friend.

"Yeah…" he muttered, "I'm fine."

"Do you…feel anything?" Tucker asked, and received a shake of the head from Danny. "I don't feel anything, not anger, or fear, or anything…"

* * *

**+End Flashback+**

* * *

"Easier said than done, man! Desiree can't grant your wish, she's too weak now!" Tucker glared at the thermos, if only he hadn't peeled Desiree to nothing-ness. 

"Yeah, you're right. We're going to have to find another way." Danny stared at the ground, lost in thoughts.

* * *

Sam sighed and stuffed her books in her locker, and closed it. She started walking to Danny's locker, but stopped as she realized where she was headed. '_Oh yeah…I almost forgot…'_

She exhaled angrily, why did they ever have to get in a stupid fight! She began walking to second period by herself, keeping an expressionless look on her face. If Danny wouldn't apologize, then she wouldn't care.

She hadn't received any message from the servants, so she assumed Danny hadn't called.

She continued walking, and quickened her pace when she was passing near the location of Danny's locker. She was walking so fast that she bumped right into him. Her books and his scattered all over the floor, in a messy pile. She started picking up her books, and he picked up his own. He blinked.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry about being a jerk to Jimmy." He just said it, out of the blue. Sam narrowed her eyes, because he didn't sound like he meant it.

So, now he was being sarcastic?

"You know Danny, if you're going to apologize then, at least mean it!" she replied, walking away from him. Obviously he thought this was a joke! _This_ wasn't funny.

"Wait, Sam!" Tucker shouted, but she continued walking in a mad hurry. He sighed, as did Danny. She didn't know why he couldn't _sound_ sorry…because he didn't _feel_ sorry.

All that day in school, Sam purposely ignored Danny. She kept her gaze forward, not once looking in his direction. He too, didn't say a word to her. They were acting like complete strangers to each other.

As soon as school was out, Sam started walking home, hoping, in the back of her mind, to bump into Tucker or Danny. But, instead she came across a smiling Jimmy. They had spent a nice afternoon together; he was really cool and funny.

So, why was she disappointed?

Her eyes caught Tucker and Danny walking home, and it caused another sigh.

* * *

"_Now_ what are you going to do about Sam?" 

"I don't know man," Danny answered.

"So, how do you feel?" Tucker asked, trying to help Danny _feel_ something, anything!

"I don't."

* * *

/… ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') …/

* * *

Here are some review responses:  


Divine-Red-Crayon: Your username rocks me socks! Actually, I have no idea where the DP gang is from. Well, everyone knows they live somewhere near Wisconsin, somewhere...yeah, it's been on my mind too. Thanks for you review, you rox! And so does my Californian Jimmy!Wheee.

Thanks for your review: ChicaDeDanny (Yeah, it was a close call for our Ghost Hero), Eternity's Shadow (my, your story is long, but don't worry, I shall review it! Dum dum dum!), Milk Chocolate Sunshine (I couldn't find your stories. o.O), Mysticsnake, colleen, Jello-Is-Evil (I love your name!), killerdoodlebug (+whimpers in fear+ Dun hurt me!), and Rakahn, (Yes, long chapters pawn).

* * *

Well, review everyone! 

Reviews make the world go round. Hehe.


	3. Halfa No More?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom… 

Yet.

* * *

/ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') +twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') /

_Lost Emotions_

_**Chapter 3: Halfa no more?**_

* * *

**He** lost count, of all the times he would have frowned…if he had any emotions. Danny would have been frustrated, sad, angry, well many things but he wasn't.

Danny had managed to piss off one of the two real friends he had. And the worst part was that he didn't feel bad about if. He cared, he really did, he just couldn't show it, or feel it for that matter.

They were both in Danny's room, trying to communicate with Sam, but she wasn't too happy with them.

"Any luck?" Danny asked, sitting back down on his bed. The covers were on the ground, the pillows were somewhere in his room, and the sheets weren't anywhere to be seen. There was shoes everywhere, a bunch of ghost fighting equipment was scattered on the ground, making Danny's room a hazard to mankind.

One wrong move and it could be fatal.

You could slip on anything if you weren't careful, and slipping on an ectoplasmic bazooka could land you in the hospital!

So Tucker was careful as he walked around the bazooka, and Fenton Anti-creep Stick. "No, nothing. No matter how many times I call her house, she won't pick up. And when someone does, they say she's not home, but I can hear her rock music in the background. I did manage to leave her an e-mail, though, so hopefully she'll read that."

"So, now what?"

Tucker walked towards a chair, maneuvering his way between shoes and pillows. "I don't know, but man, you live in a pigsty!"

Danny's eyes fell on Tucker, "Yeah. I'm a bit busy. There's been more ghosts lately."

"You're right, I've noticed that too, something's up in the Ghost Zone for all those ghosts to want out and roam here. Kind of makes me think that something's scaring them away."

"Not something, _someone_," Danny concluded, but didn't give it too much thought. Tucker merely nodded and Danny continued, "Anyways, I've been thinking and—"

Tucker interrupted him. "Thinking? Well, that's a nice change."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Very funny." His tone was the same as it had been; emotionless, almost an eerie monotone. Which was extremely out-of-character for Danny, who usually had a sort of sarcastic tone.

"Yeah, I know, I'm hilarious. So, what have you been thinking about?" Tucker asked.

"About my problem," that was all he _could_ think about, "I think that the solution might be in the Ghost Zone."

Tucker leaned forward. "In the Ghost Zone? What makes you think that?"

"Maybe there's another ghost who can help me. Desiree is weak, powerless to do much now. Besides, the wishes she grants always go horribly wrong. What's to say this wish won't?"

Tucker nodded in agreement, "Yeah man! When she granted me ghost powers, my selfish side kept getting stronger and stronger. I couldn't control myself. Maybe it's the same thing with you."

"That's what I've thinking. This wish must have some sort of downside," Danny concluded, staring at the thermos that held Desiree captive. He wanted to question her, but he couldn't just release her. She would probably run off hoping to escape. There had to be an easier way to get what he wanted.

But what could it be?" Tucker asked, looking at the thermos as well. He was lost in thought as was Danny. If they didn't find out the answer soon enough, who knows what could happen to Danny?

"I have an idea," Danny declared, standing up and walking over to the thermos. "But, I'll need your help Tucker."

"Sure man, what do you need?" Tucker asked, taking out his PDA from his pocket.

"I'll need the ghost shield up," Danny replied, turning ghost as a blade of light phased through him.

"I'm on it!" Tucker shouted, running out of Danny's room and headed for the basement where all the ghost equipment was located.

Soon enough a green dome surrounded the house. "That's my cue." Danny pushed the red button, and the cap came off, releasing Desiree. A green cloud filled the room.

"Haha, freedom!" she shouted, rising to Danny's ceiling. She wasn't as big as usual, her tail way shorter, and her body size had decreased dramatically. Before, she was a few stories high, but now, she was no bigger than Danny.

She stopped her celebration short, obviously surprised at seeing Danny there. "Ghost boy? Why did you release me!" she asked suspiciously. Suddenly, a smile graced Desiree's face. "Oh, I see! You want me to grant your every wish? Well, your wish is my—"

"Yeah yeah," he cut in, "my wish, your command." He was floating in mid-air, so he was above her. "All I want is to ask some questions."

"And he wants to get some answers!" Tucker added, walking in and giving Danny a thumbs-up. "You know how literal she is."

He gave a nod. "Right."

"Oh, an interrogation?" A wicked smile covered her lips, as her eyes looked around the room.

"Don't even think about escaping, Desiree," Danny said, narrowing his eyes. She frowned suddenly, and cursed under her breath.

"And why not?" she retorted. If Danny thought she was still weak, well, he had another thing coming.

"I set up the Fenton Ghost Shield. There's no way out, and _no_ way in…if you're a ghost." Tucker smiled and leaned against the doorframe.

She growled under her breath, this didn't look too good.

"Let's start, shall we?" Danny hovered a few feet above the ground; his lips didn't hold a smile, or a frown.

"Humph." She gave in, but she wasn't happy about it. It didn't look good for her, but it would be best if she…cooperate.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," he muttered. "Well, for starters, what's this wish going to do to me?" he asked, not wasting any time to get to the point.

Desiree blinked, and suddenly, out of the blue…she cackled. Her evil cackle filled Danny's room, bouncing off the walls. Good thing his parents were out patrolling Amity Park, and Jazz was at a friend's house.

Once her laughter left the room, she smiled. "You're not as dumb as you look, ghost boy," she declared, her smile only getting bigger.

And you know that when your archenemy smiles at you…well, you're screwed.

"Just spit it out," Danny commanded, and to add some effect he narrowed his eyes, and Tucker did as well. She obviously knew something, the way she smiled only proved the worst. _Something_ was going to happen to Danny, and it wasn't good.

* * *

"Nice shirt," Jimmy complimented, smiling at Sam. He had a ripped pair of jeans; they were ripped on his left knee, and the bottom part of his right pant leg. His black shirt said, "It wasn't me! It was my evil twin!"

Sam smiled too, "Hey thanks." She had changed clothes today. Sam's black shirt had the words 'H.I.M.' in a purple color and gothic font. She was wearing a black, flowing, knee-length skirt, with her purple tights and her GBX boots.

She was eating at Nasty Burger today, because she didn't want to be at home for several reasons. The calls kept coming from Tucker, and she knew that if she answered, he would 'We're sorry!', and she would just give-in like if it wasn't a big deal.

But not this time.

This time it _was_ a big deal, she wasn't going to fall for the simple 'I'm sorry, _Sammie_' and forgive them just like that. Every time she was mad at them, they (Tucker, usually, Danny was a bit more sensitive about using it) would call her "Sammie", her nickname. Not like "Sam", "Sammie" was more of a pet name. She forbade anyone call her that; it was her soft spot.

And it made her weak.

"So what are you doing here, all by your lonesome?" he asked, sitting across from her in the same booth. Sam smiled, "I was," she stopped, "um, just hungry for some Nasty Burgers, that's all." She drank some soda; her little white lie didn't seem to faze her at all.

"Oh." He laughed, "I don't know how, these burgers taste like crap."

They laughed together, as she nodded. "I guess, but you get used to it."

They walked out together after Sam finished eating. They were laughing and smiling, as Jimmy told jokes about the latest comedy on the big screen.

Her purple lips rose in a smile, but something kept nagging her in the back of her mind. '_Something is wrong, something is wrong, Manson!_'

* * *

"Well? We're waiting," Tucker said, after a moment of silence from Desiree. She smiled once more, and it tore Tuck apart. Danny only looked on, his face emotionless.

"Tell me…or less." Danny threatened, though it wasn't much of a threat because his voice didn't sound threatening.

"You can threaten me all you want, Ghost boy. It won't save you!" Danny grabbed Desiree by her shoulders and shook her.

"What's going to happen to me!" he shouted. His green eyes glared at Desiree, but she didn't even flinch.

She wouldn't answer, so he shook her again. He couldn't feel any anger, but he knew what he had to feel.

She grinned. For a moment, it seemed as though she loved torturing him. Oh wait, of course she does. "Your heart is growing weaker by the moment Ghost boy! Every day that passes by, your heart is losing its voice…and before you know it, you'll only be a ghost of a shell…"

"What!" Tucker shouted, "You're not making any sense!"

Danny released her. "You'll live an empty life, and your soul will turn black. Soon, Ghost boy, soon, you'll be rid of your human side! You'll never be able to change between the two, again!" Her voice froze them both.

"What?" Danny's voice was a mere hushed whisper. Tucker kept shaking his head.

"Don't you see? You're a halfa; your human side is tied down with numerous emotions, while your ghost side is reckless! What's a human without their feelings! It's what separates them from everything else! When you gave up your emotions, Ghost boy, you gave up your human side!"

"No…" Danny felt his heartbeat increase slightly. Was he feeling afraid?

"Soon, a couple of days without any feelings will suck the human right out of you, and the wish will be irreversible. So, if you're planning to undo it, well, tick-tock…

"'Cause time's running out."

* * *

/ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.')+ twixxytink+ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') /

* * *

T/N: Okay, here's a little Author's Note. Well, um, reviews are outstandingly great, but I must consider my updates. I haven't updated as frequently as I would have liked, and I'm sorry. For reasons I cannot say publicly, I didn't have the time/and or spirit to type up a whole chapter, but here it is, anyway. If you don't think I deserve a review, then you are in your right not to review. But, if you are a kind spirit and decide that my chapter is worthy of a review, I will greatly appreciate the gesture. (AND I promise an update before Monday (not tomorrow, next Monday) if not sooner.)

And as a closing statement I would like to say:

Reviews make the world go round. Hehe.


	4. Redheaded Acquaintance

Disclaimer: A poem by moi. AHEM. 

Roses are red.

Violets are blue.

I wish I owned Danny Phantom.

But my wish hasn't come true.

HA, who said I couldn't write original poetry? Take that, stupid teachers…

* * *

/... ('.' ) ('.') ( '.')+twixxytink+('.' ) ('.') ( '.') .../

_Lost Emotions_

**Chapter 4: Redheaded Acquaintance**

* * *

Delete. 

'_No._'

Delete!

'_No!_'

"Argh, I can delete it, _if I want to_!" Sam moved the mouse to the delete button, as she thought of erasing the conspicuous e-mail from Tucker. As soon as she had seen it, she was tempted to read it. And maybe she should.

Then again, maybe she should just stop herself from wasting time, and just delete it. She was leaning towards the latter, but her _stupid _conscious wouldn't let her erase it. Something about giving Danny and Tucker a chance to explain themselves, and being fair. What a load of—

But…that was fair, wasn't it?

That was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

She sighed long and hard. Sam didn't feel like thinking about what was right and what was wrong right now. She should have given the guys a chance to explain themselves, at least to, you know.

She should have given herself a chance to forgive and forget.

But, noooo! She _had_ to be hardheaded. She had to play the part of 'Miss Friggin Goody Two- Shoes' and defend some kid. She had to get all steamed up about it and avoid Danny until he apologized. She couldn't control herself; much less stop herself from doing the right thing.

Defending Jimmy was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

Well, she couldn't take it back now, even if she wanted to.

She sighed again, but this time it was to calm down the throbbing in her head. Oh great, she was getting a headache.

Lovely.

And all because she had decided, just now, to think about her actions.

Prior to this, Jimmy had kept her mind busy the whole afternoon. He had walked her home from Nasty Burger, which was _nice_. But as soon as she was alone in her room, her mind went to thinking about Danny and Tucker. Nothing compared to friends like them, yet she wouldn't forgive them when they were being mean to somebody else.

Oh yeah, she makes a lot of sense.

Well, she wasn't alone with Jimmy on their walk home. Somebody had decided to talk the whole way. Want to know who had decided to pay Sam a visit?

Her friggin' conscious, that's who. Or at least she assumed it was her conscious.

It had nagged her, and _nagged her,_ without mercy, that something was wrong. And you know what the pain in the ass was? That the stupid voice wouldn't tell her what was wrong. All it said was 'Something's wrong, something's wrong…' like an irritating mantra.

Stupid, _stupid_ sixth sense/conscious thing.

She couldn't just ignore it either, because it wouldn't leave her alone. No matter how many times she tried to ignore that annoying voice, it would just come back louder than before.

And here it was again, rearing its ugly head. '_Read it!'_

Sam's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Alright! I'll read the stupid e-mail! Just. Get. Out. Of. My. Head." Her voice was strained and forced to a whisper. She kept applying pressure on her temples with her fingertips, hoping to stop the painfully slow throb in her head.

"Sam? Are you O.k.?" her grandma asked, opening the door to Sam's black room. Her grandma's eyes stared at the teen goth curiously.

"Grandma, I'm fine," she responded, moving in a position where her grandmother wouldn't see her rolling her eyes.

Despite Sam's rebellious attitude towards…well, practically everything, she _was_ respectful when it came to her grandmother. Her grandma, unlike her parents, accepted her for who Sam really was. And never tried to change her into the prep queen of all that's sugar, spice, and everything nice.

"Alright, then what's all that shouting for?" her grandma asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Nothing." Realizing then, that there was no point in lying, she muttered, "Grandma, can I ask you a question?" Sam's voice softened whenever she spoke to her grandma, out of respect and concern.

"Of course you can, dear." A small smile graced the wrinkled face of the woman.

"What do you call that voice that tells you something's wrong? Like a feeling sometimes that's too strong to be paranoia. You know, it's a feeling sometimes, and it's strong. Something like a…like a…hunch, except you know it's more than that."

"Like a premonition, a sixth sense…a _gut_ feeling?" her grandma added, a small twinkle in her eyes. Sam nodded.

"Yeah. What is that Grandma?"

"Oh, it's nothing!"

"Nothing?" Sam sounded disappointed.

"Nah, it's just a little perk of being a woman, called 'woman's intuition'."

"Oh." Peachy.

"And, it's never wrong," her grandma added with a smile and a shake of the head.

And THAT didn't sound so peachy.

"Oh…" her eye twitched again...hm, maybe she should get that checked. "...shit."

* * *

+Danny a**nd** Tucker+

* * *

"Ready?" Tucker asked, slipping into the Fenton ship to make the trip into Ghost Zone. It looked a lot like some sort of futuristic submarine or something. 

Danny nodded, his green eyes were staring at the neon green swirling mist that clung to the entrance of the ghost portal. They had decided to figure out why all those ghosts had tried to escape from the Ghost Zone and hide in the human world. Maybe they could find some sort of a solution to Danny's _little _dilemma.

And if they had no way out, well, they could always try their chances and wish for Danny's emotions back. Talking about wishing his emotions back, why couldn't they just do that? Tucker didn't see why not, "Hey Danny! Why can't we just _wish _for your emotions back?"

Danny turned around to look at him. "Remember, every wish that Desiree grants has a side effect. For instance, remember Paulina's birthday? When you wished for a monster truck? It turned into a real monster. And when you wished for ghost powers like me? Your selfish side took over."

"Oh…right."

So now, they had no choice but to look for a way to solve this problem without Desiree's help. But…if they were getting helpless, then they would take the risky way out.

No matter how risky it may be.

Tucker started the engine of the ship and looked in Danny's direction. Besides that response just now, Danny had been really silent, not that there was much to talk about. But ever since that thing with Desiree, Danny had a lot to think about.

Danny flew into the portal, taking the roar of the engine as his cue. As he passed through the threshold of the portal he felt the familiar chill whenever he entered the Ghost Zone. His green eyes fell on the million doors crowding the sky, er ground…erm, well the everything. You couldn't tell the sky from the ground in this place. You couldn't find two doors that were the same either. The differences between two doors were as noticeable as the color of the wood or as unnoticeable as the design of the doorknob (assuming doors had a doorknob).

Danny led the way, roaming the area, looking for anything suspicious. But it's hard to find something when you don't know what you're looking for.

"What exactly are we looking for?" Tucker asked, talking into the communicator/earphone to communicate with Danny.

"Anything strange." Was the monotonous and obvious answer.

"Well, that narrows it down to everything in the Ghost Zone."

Suddenly they spotted a blast coming from somewhere nearby. Danny zoomed over, followed by Tucker in the ship. "Did you see that, Danny?" Tucker asked, and Danny nodded. "Yeah." The blue blast came from behind some clustered doors. The blast was followed by a yelp, which only made the teens go faster.

As they got closer, they were able to see the fight that was ensuing. It was some sort of dog. Huge, big, monstrous dog. With fangs.

It was attacking a cloaked figure. The figure was covered in a white cloak, and the only thing you could see of him/her was his/her arm extended out and grasping a staff of sorts.

The hand seemed feminine.

Danny swooped in and stopped the dog-like animal in his attack. The dog made to bite Danny on the shoulder, but Danny went intangible just in time. The dog's fangs looked venomous. However, the dog went through him and headed straight for the woman who let out a shrill scream as she saw the dog approaching.

Luckily a blast shot the dog from the side, and it stopped him in his tracks! It was Tucker to the rescue! "Yeah!" he shouted.

Danny took the opportunity to attack, and blasted the dog thing away from the woman. Danny zoomed in for a punch and then a kick! Pow, boom, zap!

But the dog managed to land a paw on Danny sending him hurling into the ship. Both Tucker and Danny went flying because of the impact.

But a final shot from Tucker, before the dog landed a paw on the woman, sent the dog retreating back into the abyss with a final snarl as if to scare them.

"Whew, man, that was a close one!" Tucker exclaimed. Danny nodded, but didn't say anything as the woman approached them.

They had just saved her so was she going to thank them?

"What were you two doing!" she shouted, pulling back the hood.

Guess not.

Underneath the hood, there was a beautiful redhead. Her emerald eyes glared at Danny and then at Tucker, demanding an explanation. Danny could catch a glimpse of a necklace with the initials CW. What was that?

"Rescuing you," Danny responded. Tucker just drooled. She seemed to be a bit over 17 or something, maybe even 16. Her cheeks were covered with move freckles than they could count.

"Rescuing me, huh! Well, I could have taken on that beast all by myself! I didn't need your stinking help!" she shouted, waving the staff around. Danny looked at the staff, it had a clock on it and a button on top. Strange looking thing.

"Didn't look that way to me," Danny responded, while Tucker merely…drooled…shamelessly.

Her eyes shone. "Well, you know what—" A snarl sounded from far away.

"EEEP!" She scampered behind Danny treating him like some sort of shield from danger.

"You were saying?"

"Humph!" she folded her arms across her chest, obviously embarrassed at acting like such a coward after her speech of bravery and not needing Danny's help.

"Don't worry about that dog thing, he won't be coming back anytime soon," Tucker said, finally getting the courage to speak to the redhead beauty through the speaker.

"What was that thing anyway?" Tucker added, asking the woman. Both of the boys looked in her direction. She fidgeted nervously.

"Um…" she laughed anxiously. "Well, you see…um…"

"Yeah?" Tucker urged.

"Uh…oh, never mind that! No use thinking about that silly little nuisance," she declared, suddenly using a sweet voice and a sweet smile. It seemed suspicious to Danny, like if she was hiding something, but Tucker only continued drooling. And thinking 'If she wasn't a ghost, I would _so_ ask her out!'

"Hm."

"You guys saved me, and I'm eternally grateful! If it wasn't for you I would have been dog food right now!" she giggled. "If there's anything I can do for you…just name it!"

"Well, you know, you can start by telling me your name," Tucker said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. She held back a disgusted look.

"Name's Emerald." She smiled towards Danny. "Anything else I can do for you two before I'm on my way?"

The name of a jewel…

"What can you do to help a guy that's lost his emotions?" Tucker asked, more to himself than anybody else.

"Lost your emotions?" Emerald smiled, her green eyes were shining. "When did that happen?"

"Yesterday," Tucker answered, doing all the talking for Danny who had remained silent.

"Well, I can send you back in time, using this nifty little thing." She smiled, and her green eyes twinkled in an almost mischievous light. Both Danny and Tucker stared at the staff as she flaunted it off for them. A staff with a clock on it could send them back in time!

Danny felt a fluttering feeling in his chest…what was that? Was he feeling something!

It was just like a few hours ago, when he thought he felt a bit scared when Desiree said he had given up his human side! Was he getting his emotions back somehow?

Did he just feel happy, relieved?

But it was gone now, as soon as it had arrived, it had left. Now he was left feeling empty again.

Danny shook his head. He must be losing it.

"Yup. This baby can send you back in time. Anywhen you want." She smirked arrogantly.

"So, what are we waiting for?" Tucker asked, excitedly.

"What's the catch?" Danny asked.

"There is none. You did me a favor, and now I'm returning the gesture. Simple as that. Oh, you have to wear these too." She handed them Danny two necklaces identical like the one she was wearing with the CW initials on them. Danny went intangible and went inside the ship, handing Tucker his necklace.

"What are they for?" Tucker asked, staring at it in the light. "And what's with the initials?"

"Initials? Oh, nothing! Anyways, you have to wear them to remain in the certain time period and to remember who you are. If and when you take them off, you'll return back to the present time."

"What do you mean 'remember who we are'?"

"If you don't have them on, and you go back in time, you won't remember anything of the future. You wear them so you'll remember."

"Is this the only way to come back?" Danny asked, staring at the necklace.

"No. I can make you come back with the staff as well." '_How I do that, I'm not sure yet,'_ she thought.

"O.k. then. We're ready."

Emerald smiled for what seemed the hundredth time, and stared at the staff. '_O.k. now what? I don't know how to work this thing…'_

"Alright, just stay close together," she said, trying to make it seem as though she knew what she was doing.

She moved around some of the hands on the clock and started pushing buttons. Hopefully this would get them where they wanted to go, but she doubted it.

"Here you…"

* * *

+S**a**m+

* * *

_Dear Sam,_

_Sorry about the whole Jimmy thing._

_Danny lost his emotions, thanks to a wish he made to Desiree. It's not his fault. Well, anyway, we're trying to get them back, and he could use your support. Not to mention that it's boring talking to someone who doesn't have emotions! We're at Danny's. _

_Tucker._

The cold wind nipped at her nose as she raced down the street toward Danny's house. The big Fenton signed loomed ahead and she sped in that direction, hoping to find Danny and Tucker together.

Why didn't she just pick up that stupid phone when she had the chance? Why didn't she hear them out?

Her boots stomped on the stairs and she knocked on the door. Jazz answered. "Hey, Sam."

"Hey Jazz. Danny, Tucker?"

Jazz pointed below. "Basement."

"Great. Thanks."

"No problem."

Sam ran in that direction, hoping that they would forgive her. She had read the e-mail. And she had only one thing to say.

Man, those two are a couple of retards.

But she didn't have time to say anything now, the e-mail said that they were here so they better be here. She raced to the basement, and wasn't too surprised to see the Ghost portal open, and the ghost ship gone.

She looked around and was relieved to see a suit . More like a space suit. She didn't give it too much thought and suited up. Man, was it hard to move in that thing.

"Great, can't I catch a break here!"

Five minutes later she was in the Ghost Zone with the Fenton Boo-merang. It was still a prototype, but hopefully it would work and track down Danny's ectoplasmic signature. She followed the faint reading it gave her, but after a while there wasn't any sign of him.

Maybe she should have waited back in the basement. Maybe.

"This is turning out to be a great day!" she shouted to no one in particular. PEACHY, LOVELY DAY!

The Boo-merang started beeping and an arrow pointed west. She sighed and headed in that direction. Ten more minutes of walking and she came across a ship.

A familiar looking ship…the Fenton ship!

For this first time in a while, a smile lit up her face as she ran towards the ship. '_Finally…oh are those two going to get a piece of my mind.'_

But before she could call out their names, a strange feminine voice shouted. "Here you…GO!"

She was covered in a flash of blinding white light, after catching a glimpse of a redhead…a redhead?

* * *

+W**ho**a+

* * *

'_Chirping birds…where am I?' _the young girl felt the sun behind her closed lids. What happened? Had she taken a nap again? 

"Who is she?"

* * *

/... ('.' ) ('.') ( '.')+ twixxytink+('.' ) ('.') ( '.')... /

* * *

T/N: Okay, to clear some stuff up...um, this story is taking place before 'The Ultimate Enemy'. Before Danny met Clockwork, so he doesn't know who the staff belongs really belongs to, etc, etc. However, the Boo-merang does exist here because Jack/Maddy might have had a prototype of the real thing way before 'The Ultimate Enemy'. I hope this clears some stuff up.

* * *

Here are some review responses: 

...: Ooh, I see your point. But Danny (being a responsible teen, right) knows that he should worry, knows that he should care. Which is why he doesn't blow it all off like Timmy did. But, like Timmy, without emotions Danny was able to think without getting distracted, so he was a bit smarter than usual. He knew that Desiree's wish had a side-effect and that that was well, bad. Timmy, on the other hand, knew that with a simple wish he could make himself normal and could go away from this experience scot-free so naturally, he had less to "worry" about. Timmy did everything without a care in the world, but Danny knows what he has to do to save himself. He doesn't care. He simply knows that he has to save himself, and logically is trying to do so.

Thanks for your review: KatrinaKaiba, emera-fire22 ('cuz she's hardheaded, lol), Stick'ums (love your pen name. Thanks, lol. I try my best, believe it or not), Amber (thanks doll), Spiffy McFloogan (Er...veggie burgers? Yeah, that's it. Wow, you sure as hell caught me there!), Petitio Principii (Aw, thanks. You flatter me, doll. I hope I explained why, hehe), and Silverchild of the winds (Yeah, me too.).

* * *

Well, review everyone! 

Reviews make the world go round. Hehe.


	5. Tricks and Twins

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Danny Phantom because Butch Hartman beat me to the Ghost idea. Yeah, but I was thinking about it too, you know. Yup…

(Okay, I'm done being stupid…)

* * *

/ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') twixxytink ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') /

_Lost Emotions_

**Chapter 5: Tricks and Twins **

**

* * *

**

Previously in the last chapter…

Danny and Tucker are taking a little trip to the past, but they're bringing along an unsuspected guest, Sam. Sadly, that's not as bad as what they're about to find out.

They weren't sent back to the day before…

* * *

**Danny** blinked ferociously, trying to blink out the bright dot in the middle of his view. Tucker was doing the same thing, feeling as if he had just taken a dozen pictures all in a row.

"Danny? You there?" Tucker shouted in the microphone, rubbing his eyes. He was still inside the Fenton ship, but was he still in the Ghost Zone? The white spot danced in view, and slowly it started to fade.

"Yeah," Danny flew to the ship and tapped on the window. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tucker repeated, "Man! We're still in the Ghost Zone!" Danny nodded and looked around the green region feeling like somehow…_something_ was different.

Everything looked the same though, all the floating doors were still there and the Fenton portal was probably not far off. "So, what now? Are we heading back to the portal?" Tuck asked, and Danny nodded once more.

"We have no other choice." Tucker turned the ship around and maneuvered his way towards the portal grumbling, and Danny followed.

Something was different.

But he couldn't place his finger on it…

* * *

+S**a**m+

* * *

Sam awoke, slowly opening her eyes to the world. "Hey…you okay kid?" A deep male voice asked. "Yeah…" Sam answered groggily, not aware of where she was, or who was talking to her.

She heard footsteps, as her gaze landed on the familiar baby blue ceiling of Danny's room with the plastic glow-in-the-dark stars glued to the ceiling. '_I'm in Danny's room?'_ The bright sunlight coming in from the open window made her close her eyes again. She sat up with difficulty, feeling the pounding in her head die down.

"Hey, she woke up!" a girl entered the room with a cup of something that smelled like tea. Sam forced her heavy eyelids open, and the surprise was like a slap to the face. Something dreadful filled her heart, and she _almost _began to panic. Who were these people? She began to look around the room, almost frantically, without saying a word. Maybe she was wrong, maybe this wasn't Danny's room. But, as her eyes landed on the closet door, she same a familiar name badly scratched in the bottom-left corner of the door. It was Paulina's name! Sure it was chicken-scratch handwriting but Sam could've read that writing from a mile away! Because, that was Danny's crappy chicken-scratch handwriting! The only clue she needed to prove that this _was _Danny's room.

Then again…didn't Paulina have a lot of admirers? This was probably some other kid's room, yeah, that could be it. Danny wasn't the only boy in Casper High who had a crush on Paulina.

And had glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling?

A scared expression mixed with confusion covered her features, causing the man to speak up.

He stood up from his seat beside the open door. "Kid…kid!" he tried to draw her attention back to him. "Hey!"

Sam's gaze snapped back to him. A scared gaze that resembled a puppy's when it was lost.

"Kevin! Dumbass, you're scaring her," the girl alleged, pushing Kevin away from the bed that Sam was sitting on. Sam stared at his face for a moment, he was probably no older than 27 or something, and he had these eerily familiar cerulean eyes. They were strangely comforting…

Sam's attention shifted to the girl with the cup in her hand. She found herself looking into another pair of cerulean eyes. They were probably siblings, same features. The girl looked about the same age as Kevin.

"I'm just trying to find out some information! Stop being such a control freak, and let _me_ handle this, o.k.? Kandy, are you listening to me? Kandy!"

She ignored him, and handed him the cup she was holding to sit beside Sam.

Sam moved away, inching toward the opposite edge, and at that exact moment she remembered something her mom had said a long time ago.

'_Sam honey, don't talk to strangers…'_

The universal rule.

"Ha, who's scaring her now?" Kevin asked, a triumphant smile on his face. Kandy rolled her eyes. "Kevin, somebody needs to keep watch outside, so scram!"

"What, why me?"

"Somebody needs to keep watch in case grandma decides to see what we're up to," she answered shooting a glance towards Kevin. Sam kept her mouth shut, as she continued staring at the marking on the closet door. Somebody scratched 'Paulina' on there, and she couldn't find any other explanation except…that this was Danny's room, it had to be! But then, where was he? A weird choking feeling was overtaking her, and she tried to calm down. Her heartbeat raced, but she tried not to show it.

Who were these people, and why were they here? Maybe these were Danny's far-off, distant, relatives from who-knows-where, who just happened to drop by for a visit! Or, maybe Danny moved out! Or, or was this some sort of alternate universe?

Nah, that was too far-fetched for even her to believe. There had to be some explanation…

She could only get more worried by the minute. She was in a familiar home, but with unknown company. Her purple eyes switched from Kevin to Kandy; they didn't seem like the kind of people who would hurt her, besides, she felt too weak to try anything.

Like run away.

_'Run_.'

But she couldn't, Kevin was blocking her only escape; the door out of the room.

"Well, if anyone should keep watch, it should be _you_, not me! _I_ wasn't the one who went inside the portal, it was _you_ who insisted on investigating!" he claimed irritably. "I mean, _come on_, how many times did mom warn us about not going in there? Huh! It must have been about a thousand times!"

"Leave it to you, Kevin, to bring mom into _everything_!" she said in an angry whisper, almost as if she was afraid of someone overhearing.

Kevin looked cross for a moment, but after seeing the expression on Kandy's face, he backed off. "Hell." He gave up and closed the door as he walked outside to the hallway; apparently Kandy didn't have a good relationship with her mom. Sounded a bit like Sam's situation, making her feel like they had a mutual understanding.

Sam hugged her knees to her chest, just as Kandy turned to face her with a worn-out look. "Hi," she tried.

Sam looked in the direction of the closed door without a response. "Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to know who you are, so I can help you," Kandy continued, but still Sam refused to answer. Kandy sighed dejectedly.

"Where am I?" Sam asked slowly, her narrowed eyes turned to the open window.

"So you do speak, great! For a moment I almost thought you were mute." Kandy smiled, "You're in—"

The door opened in a flash, and Kevin burst in. "Grandma's headed this way. Hide her, quick!"

Kandy grabbed Sam's arm without hesitation and dragged her to the closet. "Hey! Let me go!" Sam cried, trying to break free. Her heartbeat increased in a matter of milliseconds, as Sam eyed the cold look unhidden in Kandy's face. It gave her the chills. She got the weird feeling that Kandy with the soft 'wouldn't-and-couldn't-hurt a-fly' expression, and this Kandy with the 'Fight-back-and-I'll-hurt-you-so-bad-you're-grandkids-will-feel-it' expression were not the same person. But, somehow that warm girl shifted to her Hyde.

Sam felt goose bumps on her arms. Tiny, invisible ants crawling all over her skin.

"We have to hide you, _now._" Kandy's once warm face quickly took a U-turn.

"What, why? Where are you hiding me? Stop!" Kevin took over and Sam felt herself being shoved into an empty closet by two strong hands. "Ow, wait!"

But before she could process what was happening, total darkness engulfed her. She sat in silence for a second; she had a thought to begin pounding on the doors but forced herself to think twice. Sam would probably regret it later.

She tried to keep herself quiet to hear what was happening in the room, but she soon found herself lost in her thoughts.

'_What am I going to do? How will I find Danny…? Why do these people want to know who I am, and why won't they just let me leave? Hold on; what if I'm not in Amity Park anymore! Well, the first thing I have to do is get my ass out of this place, whether this is Danny's house or not. I need to go back to the Ghost Zone. Who knows what these people want with me…_'

Though they seemed pleasant enough, (well, not really) someone never knew. There were tons of weirdoes out there. Tons. And everyone knew Amity Park had their fair share of them.

She heard a door close, and her eyes darted to the closet doorknob. Oh no…were they coming back for her? Panic began to creep into her system, her hands touching the floor around her, searching for something to help her out of this! She had to get back to the Ghost Zone! The last place she had seen Danny.

Danny…

'_Danny, where are you?'_

* * *

+Danny a**nd** Tucker+

* * *

They had been looking for the Fenton portal for, literally, hours on end. It was almost as if the Fenton portal had never existed. They had gone back they way they had come, but there was nothing there. They roamed around for a while; aimlessly thinking that maybe they would find it not far off.

But, that had not been the case.

"Where could it be? If we don't find the portal, Danny, we could be stuck here, forever!" Tucker shouted, dramatically.

"Maybe we just headed in the wrong direction, Tuck. That's most likely what's happening. All we have to do is find the ghost portal, find me, prevent myself from ever making a wish, and then take off these pendants."

"Sounds simple enough," Tucker said sarcastically. Danny sighed and looked around but he didn't have a clue as to which way they should go.

Tucker took a look at his PDA, and found it turned off. Wait a minute; it wasn't turned off. The batteries had run out. That was odd, and the ship was running on emergency, emergency, you-seriously-need-to-get-more-gas-_emergency­_ gas.

He was about to point it out to Danny, but he began moving west. Tucker shrugged it off and caught up with Danny.

They were hoping to catch the Fenton portal in view. "It sure is deserted around here…" Tucker commented out of the blue.

Danny nodded, and then halted abruptly. A thought popped into his head. "Wait a minute. The day of the wish and the few days before that, a lot of ghosts were escaping into Amity Park, remember? I would return every hour to the Fenton portal with dozens of ghosts, releasing them back into the Ghost Zone."

"Yeah, we thought that maybe someone was scaring them off. So?"

"Doesn't it seem odd though? Shouldn't this place be a bit more chaotic than normal? Ghosts everywhere trying to escape, and ghosts from my thermos, coming back and then…trying to escape again."

"I guess you're right. Though, it's kind of like we're playing hide-and-seek, but they're really, _really_ good."

"Right. But I don't think they're hiding from _us_, more like, hiding from _someone else_." Danny's sharp eyes scanned the open area surrounding them.

Had it been under normal circumstances, Danny would have just called it a slow day. However…it wasn't just any normal situation. They had been sent back to the p—

"Wait a minute…that's it, Tuck." Danny's vague thoughts began taking shape; linking together to form a conclusion. The wheels in his head turned like they had been lately for the past several days. Ever since his emotional makeover, his mind had been working overtime. He was seeing things in a different light; wow, he had a _brain_.

"What's _it_?" Tuck asked, raising a questioning eyebrow. Man, he was confused, Danny's mind worked in strange ways.

"That's _it_…Tuck, I don't think we were sent to the past at all. Actually I think she sent us to a different _when_, to possibly get rid of us."

"WHAT?" Tucker's eyes widened, "No way, she—she _tricked_ us!" His mind's eye went back to the moment when they first met Emerald. He saw her green eyes shining in his mind, causing him to frown. But, she looked so innocent, o.k., not really all_ that_ innocent. Maybe it would be better if he said _slightly-not-so-innocent_ looking than innocent. "But, uh…"

"We have to go back, Tuck." Danny placed his gloved hand on the amulet, ready to pull it off.

"Wait, how sure are you that she tricked us? I mean, it sounds like a hunch to me," he replied, stopping Danny. They couldn't just throw this opportunity away!

"It's more than just a hunch. Think about it, Tuck. Where is the portal? It's almost as if—if…"

"It moved?" Tucker guessed, shrugging.

"Yeah." Danny nodded; he was piecing everything together. "As if it moved."

"But how did it move?"

Danny thought for a moment. Wait…not move…drifted. Like an iceberg, after years pass by, it isn't in the same exact place, or the North Pole, its coordinates change as well. These things happened with…

"Time."

"What, Danny…did you say something?" Tucker strained to hear Danny's whisper, he couldn't hear inside the Fenton ship. Tuck tapped on the glass, "Danny?"

* * *

+S**a**m+

* * *

The doorknob twisted, painfully slow, every second…every breath was significant. Sam grabbed something lying on the floor beside her; she could feel the cold steel pressing against her palm. She readied herself for the attack, waiting for the door to open. Sam's puffs of breath sounded extremely loud to her ears, the glint of the doorknob in the dark was exceptionally bright, and the jiggle of the doorknob was especially loud.

And suddenly, the jiggle stopped.

"Wha—" Sam whispered, crawling closer to hear what could be happening on the outside of the closet. She leaned against the door, pressing her ear against the cold wood. The blood pounded in her head.

The door swung open! Sam fell forward, landing face-first in front of someone's feet. Her cheek scraped against the floor, but the carpet softened the fall. '_Oh crap.'_

"Are you okay?" Kandy's voice reached Sam's ears. She tried to help her up, but Sam pushed away Kandy's help. She sat up, and then stood. Kandy stepped away, moving towards Kevin who was beside the bed.

Sam's purple eyes shifted to the door, she heard footsteps, but it was too late. Kandy's eyes widened. "Grandma!"

The door opened and an elderly lady walked in. "Kevin, honey, I forgot to tell you that—oh dear, who's this?" the woman turned deep violet eyes on Sam. "Don't I know you…?"

"Grandma, she's um…uh…I can explain!" Kevin tried, waving his hands around in a wild gesticulation.

"Kev, she's running away!" Kandy shouted, pulling the sleeve of Kevin's brown sweatshirt.

Sam scrammed.

She ran as soon as she was sure that her captors were distracted by the appearance of their grandma.

…Man, the grandma was _old_!

She ran behind the grandma, and scurried down the stairs. This place was familiar…

But she didn't have time to think about it. _'Come on, I'm almost there!'_ she thought, either willing her legs to run faster or willing the door to move closer.

"Wait!"

Sam heard the call for her to stop behind her, but she wasn't about to give up! She had to get out! Her mind raced, and her breaths became choppy.

'_Get out, run faster, run faster!'_ her heart was beating at a painfully fast rhythm, but she ignored the thud in her chest. The main door was in view.

She was only a few steps away…

The door opened.

"I'm back!"

Sam froze in her steps, she was suddenly aware of her messy hair, and her rumpled clothes. It was Danny with some shopping bags.

He was here!

"Danny?" Sam's voice was filled with hope. Finally this nightmare was over! Sam looked into blue eyes. Danny blinked.

She ran over to him, and wrapped him in a hug. Danny's body stiffened.

"Hey, wait a minute! Get off me! Who are you?" Danny pushed her away suddenly; the bags fell to the ground. A rough frown covered his face with a pair of confused eyes.

"Danny? It's me…" she trailed off, how could he _not_ know her? _'It's me…Danny…your best friend…'_ she stared at his blue eyes, his face covered with the same messy black hair, his body was as slim as ever.

"Listen," he began slowly, almost as if he was talking to some retard, "I don't know who you are, and I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me 'Danny'. That's not my name."

"What?" Sam stared at him. If this wasn't Danny, it must be his long-lost twin!

Sam shook her head, no, she couldn't believe it.

"But, I—" she felt woozy; everything was closing in on her. Hey, why couldn't she hear anything? His mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out.

He looked concerned now…

She swayed, her grip on consciousness faltering. A final whisper escaped her lips before her mind faded.

"Danny."

* * *

/ ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') twixxytink ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') /

* * *

Reviews make the world go round. Hehe. 


	6. What's in a Name?

Disclaimer: It's once again time for _my _favorite part of the day! Drum roll, please! (drum roll) THE… (faster drum roll)…DISCLAIMER!

Wooo!

I don't own Danny Phantom, deal with it.

* * *

/ ...('.' ) ('.') ( '.') twixxytink ('.' ) ('.') ( '.')... /

_Lost Emotions_

_**Chapter 6: What's in a Name?**_

**

* * *

**

"**Are** you ready?"

"Of course I am."

"_O.k._…"

"What?"

"I don't know about this Danny, are you sure this is going to work?"

"There's no other way." He assured.

"I guess you're right," Tucker muttered, watching as Danny flew towards a random door in the lonely Ghost Zone. He was initiating their plan, hoping to find the truth.

Danny knocked on the brown, oak door. The noise of knuckle against wood seemed to echo. It was like a door out of a medieval castle, with metal on the edges, and a big ancient-looking latch hanging off.

There was no response, so Danny pressed his ear against the wooden door. Maybe he would be able to listen to what was happening on the inside. But still, he could hear nothing; the door was too thick.

"Knock again Danny!"

Danny nodded and readied himself to knock on the door, but before his fist made contact...

A voice spoke.

* * *

+S**a**m+

* * *

"Gotcha," the boy caught Sam as she was coming down, "oof, she's isn't as light as she looks. A little help here?" the boy looked at Kevin desperately.

Kevin ran over to him. "Here, let me," he offered, taking Sam to the couch in the living room. He laid her down just as Kandy walked in.

"What happened Chris, do you know her?" Kandy asked, her cerulean eyes focused on the Danny look-alike.

"No! Here I come, walking in Grammy's house, when all of a sudden this girl starts calling me 'Danny'. She even hugs me, and--wait a minute...why _did_ this girl call me Danny?" There wasn't any Danny around this household except for...

"Could she have been talking about Uncle Danny?"

"No way! What would Uncle Danny have to do with this 14 year-old?" They all looked at Sam's face, the disturbed look she was portraying despite the fact she was asleep.

"Hold on, where did she come from?" Chris asked.

"Uh..." Kandy laughed nervously, while Kevin's eyes wandered around the room avoiding Chris's own baby blue eyes.

"It's a looong story!" Kandy moved back, her eyes on Grammy who had just entered.

"Well, I have nothing better to do."

"NO, _REALLY_ Chris, it's a _LONG_ story."

"It can't possibly be _that_ long."

"Really, trust me. It's _pretty long_," Kandy's head jerked to the side, she was trying to tell Chris that Grammy had arrived, but Chris didn't understand. '_It's Grammy, you dumbass. She can't find out!'_

"What? Are you going to tell me where you found her or not?"

"Yes Kandy. Please enlighten us," Grammy added, her eyes narrowing.

_('Great')_

"_Yeah_ Kandy. Where did you find the girl?" Kevin added more flames to the fire.

"ME! It was _YOU _who found her, you liar!"

"Kevin?" Grammy looked to the man standing beside her.

"Uh...well, it was _your_ idea to look in the Ghost portal to begin with!" he shouted, causing a gasp to escape from Kandy's lips.

"Maybe so, but _you_ didn't have to listen to me! You're older, you have to be more responsible!"

"HA, 9 minutes! You're only 9 minutes younger than me!"

"So! Older means _older!_"

"You know what, you--"

"HEY, _kids_ stop it!" Chris shouted, sucessfully shutting the twins up.

"Kids! You'd better shut up, you little munchkin."

"Kandy! That's enough." Grammy declared, and Kandy looked away feeling a little embarrassed. "So, you two have been snooping around in the Ghost Portal again, huh?"

"Yes Grandma," the twins said in unison, their tone was one of a kid who had just got caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Even after your mother told you not to?"

They sighed. "Yes, Grandma." Kandy looked up, "But we're not little kids anymore, Grammy, why can't we look in there?"

"Sure you're not kids, but it's still too dangerous. You're not properly trained yet, now...where's the girl?"

Chris pointed to the couch, where Sam lay resting. But before Grammy could move, Kevin spoke up, "What do you mean by 'properly trained'? There was nothing in there, Grammy, just this girl floating around and...lots and lots of doors."

"Yeah, we thought there was supposed to be ghosts in there, but there was nothing but doors! Everywhere, and we couldn't touch them either!"

"But when we were able to touch this girl we knew she was human. That's why we brought her home."

"I never knew doors were dangerous," Chris added.

"It's not the doors, it's what's hiding in them." Grammy ended the conversation, moving towards Sam's body. "I didn't learn that until too late, at first, Jack and I thought the portal was a disaster! It wasn't until your uncle came to us, that..." she stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong Grammy?" Chris asked, staring into his grandmother's face. "Grammy, yoo-hoo?"

"This--this girl..." she started with a unstable voice, her mind confused. '_I knew she looked familiar.'_

"Yeah?"

"This girl reminds me so much of someone I knew a long time ago," Grammy finished with a nod of her head, her gray hair moving along with her. It was such an uncanny resemblance to...

"Really? Who does it remind you of Grammy?" Kandy asked, walking over to stand beside Grammy. Her grandmother's hand moved to her aging face, Grammy's violet eyes clouded over. She was trying to remember that rebellious girl, her son's little girlfriend.

Finally Grammy patted down her orange sweater. "I believe her name was Sam."

* * *

+Danny a**nd** Tucker+

* * *

"What the--!" Tucker's eyes widened. "Who said that?"

Danny put a finger to his lips, signaling Tucker to keep quiet. "It came from the door."

As if on cue, the door repeated, "What's the password?"

"Uh--"

"Try 'ghost', Danny!"

"Don't you think that's a little too obvious, Tuck?" Danny looked at the door's design, hey, there was something shining between the wood in the door. It was an emerald.

"There's an emerald in--" just when he was about to say 'the door', Tucker cut him off.

"The Rough!" Tucker shouted, "Danny, that bar is called 'The Rough'." Tucker pointed to the top of the medieval door.

('_Bar?_') Danny looked in the direction Tucker was pointing at, sure enough, there it was:

_The Rough_

_Meanest Bar in this side of the Ghost Zone_

_NOW OPEN LATE!_

Why didn't they notice that before?

Danny raised an eyebrow. "We should definately pay more attention to these things."

"That password is correct," the door spoke in a creepy, deep manly voice. "Welcome to The Rough." The door began to open, and Danny could hear voices inside, hushed in whispers.

"The messiah, he's arrived..."

* * *

/ ...('.' ) ('.') ( '.') twixxytink ('.' ) ('.') ( '.')... /

* * *

Remember everyone, reviews make the world go round. 


	7. Basements and Legends

Disclaimer: (snore)

Twixxytink's Notes: On the previous chapter, I changed what the door said at the end. 'Welcome to the rebellion' is now 'welcome to The Rough' (because that's the name of the bar). Also a character's thought are going to be presented like so:

('_insert thought here_')

I hope you guys don't get confused. Well enjoy and review!

* * *

/... ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') twixxytink ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') .../

_Lost Emotions_

_**Chapter 7: Basements and Legends**_

**

* * *

**

"**Sam**? Isn't that a guy name?" Chris asked, blinking.

Kevin snorted. "Idiot, it's short for Samantha."

"Ah, right."

"Well, what are we going to do now Grammy? I mean, the rest of the family are bound to be here eventually. What are we going to do with the girl?" Kandy asked, her cerulean eyes focused on Sam.

Grammy squinted. "You said you found her in the Ghost Zone, right?"

"Right," the twins replied.

"So, do we just return her back there?" Chris asked, a little excited at the thought of finally getting the chance of a lifetime. The chance to see the fable ghost portal everyone talks about (when they think nobody's listening).

"Of course not!"

"Awww," Chris frowned.

"Returning her to that ghastly place is unthinkable! She might get hurt, or worse. It's best if we keep her in one of the upstairs guest rooms. It'll be easier to keep an eye on her while she's recovering her health." Everyone agreed to the plan, and Grammy gave out tasks to save time.

"K and K, you two go and clean up your mom's old room for the girl, and tidy up the rest of the rooms for the family; Chris, you clean up that mess you made with the groceries and arrange all the items in the kitchen. The ones you didn't break, of course."

They all set out to do their assigned tasks, having wasted enough time already. The twins disappeared upstairs, Chris was in the kitchen with the grocery, and Grammy was cleaning up the broken Mayonnaise jar (from the groceries Chris brought) near the entrance of the house. All of them were busy, their minds away from the girl on the couch.

I mean, the girl tiptoeing towards the basement.

('_FINALLY, I thought they would never leave!_')

Sam took a few silent breaths, her head was spinning. Thank goodness, no one had noticed her awakening; they were so caught up in how to solve this problem that no one bothered to pay attention to Sam herself, besides the occasional glance. Talk about chatterboxes, but they had said something strange, well the grandma had said something strange.

She said that Sam reminded her of someone she knew with the same name. What was _that_ all about? What about that 'Uncle Danny' thing? That seemed too weird to be a coincidence that their uncle happened to have the same name as her best friend.

Then again, she was probably being paranoid. And what did the redhead in the Ghost Zone have to do with any of this? And the bright light?

She had a ton of questions floating in her mind, but if there was one thing she was sure about, it was this: this was Danny's house. No question about it. 'Grammy' had talked about the Ghost Zone, _and _the ghost portal. Sam was sure she had heard Danny mention the fact that his family were the only ones with a functioning portal. So put two and two together and...voila!

This just _had_ to be his house, plus it looked the same ('_well, it is a _bit_ different_').

But wait, if this was his house, there was many more questions left unanswered. Like, why were these people living here? Where was Danny now? And ('_more importantly_') _WHY _did Chris look so much like Danny?

"Crap, we need Mayo now," Chris muttered. Sam could even detect Danny's voice in Chris's. His voice brought her out of her reverie and she got back to the matter at hand. She'd have plenty of time to think about the many questions, now she had to focus on getting the hell out of here.

She didn't have any place to go except the basement. If she was right--and this was Danny's house--then logically, the Ghost portal would be in the basement. But if she was wrong...then she should find an ordinary basement.

She had to move fast, the grandma was almost finished cleaning up the glass.

('_Okay, I just have to get passed the kitchen without Chris seeing me_'). Piece of cake.

She peeked into the kitchen; Chris was restocking the fridge, his back to her. He was busy with food and Sam even heard him chanting 'mayo, mayo, mayo' so it wouldn't be a problem getting passed him. Just the sight and sound of him made her hesitate. ('_That isn't Danny, get it through your head Manson!_')

Why was it so hard to get over it?

She took another deep breath. Okay, just tiptoe by. Just. Do. It. Go. Now. Seriously. _Now_. Dude.

Another deep breath.

('_Okay, I can do this._') One foot forward, and Chris was still chanting away. O.k.

She walked by.

('_Whoo, talk about anti-climatic_')

Once safely on the other side of the kitchen doorway, she powerwalked to the end of the hallway. Running with her boots would be too noisy. Now, if this was Danny's house then the basement would be the ominous-looking door at the end of the hallway. She opened the door slowly.

Bingo.

She decended the stairs leading to the basement, and was shocked.

"No..." she breathed, and was almost tempted to scream it out. "It's an ordinary basement."

The electric-blue of the walls glared at her, and she almost wanted to cry. There was nothing there. Just a metal table in one corner with a computer on it, and a couple of cardboard boxes full of junk beside it. That was it.

No portal. No ghost-catcher. No suits, no weapons, no big, heavy, useless machinery...nothing.

She felt something heavy in her chest, the disappointment crushed her.

* * *

+Danny a**nd** Tucker+

* * *

He walked in. Okay, maybe considering the circumstances that wasn't exactly the _best_ thing to do. But what other option was there? It was either walk in--and probably risk getting pummeled--or, fly away in mad hysterics--and probably get chased down and _then_ getting pummeled. 

It's a no-brainer.

"What the--?" Tucker was still trying to get over the shock of the door opening. They

had guessed the password...('_now, what was it again?_')

Danny stopped mid-way past the door's threshold, "Tuck, I think you should stay behind."

"What? No way man, we're in this together remember?" It could be dangerous in there, can you just imagine a _ghost _bar?

"Don't worry about me. I'll find out what we need to know and I'll be right out."

"No _way._ It might be dangerous!"

"That's why I'm going, alone." With that Danny walked all the way in, and the door hissed and immediately shut after him. ('_Thanks Tuck, but you have to understand_')

"Danny!" Tucker called after him, but it was too late. The door was close, and Danny probably couldn't even hear him. Emotions or not, Danny would never stop being such a hardhead and let anyone help.

He could help too, you know, ('_okay I might get into more trouble than be of any help_')

Tucker couldn't go after him, for one thing, he didn't remember the password. And even if he did know the password, he couldn't go in there because he was human. He couldn't touch anything in the Ghost Zone that was otherworldly.

Tuck sighed. ('_How am I supposed to help when he's in there and _I'm_ out here?_')

Moments passed and he was suddenly aware of the silence that surrounded him. "Where is everybody?"

* * *

+Da**n**ny+

* * *

It would have got on his nerves. It would have_ pissed _him off. Maybe he might have even started yelling. But without his emotions all he could do was take it. He could shout at all the pairs of eyes that were staring at him, but it wouldn't be very threathening, or angry, or intimidating. It wouldn't even be worthy of being called a "shout", it would be more of a "statement". 

'_It_' was everyone staring at him, and murmuring when he passed by the crowded tables of the room. It was like when you walk down the hallway and someone snickers as your passing by. You know they're talking about you.

Well, it was the same thing here. They murmured and stared at him, as if they had never seen a ghost hybrid in their life. Then again, Danny was one in a million. More like a one in kadrillion.

He finally reached the end of the room, making eye contact with the, um, the bartender-ghost dude behind a countertop. The bartender had icy-blue eyes, blonde hair, was a little on the chubby side, wearing a plain, white, sleeveless shirt and black dress pants.

He was cleaning the countertop with a rag, and he made no motion to stop. Danny held the eye contact.

"You need something?" the murmuring stopped, all at once.

"I need some help."

"Sorry sir, I can only help paying customers." The bartender continued to clean.

Danny hesitated, he didn't have money except for his lunch money--$2.50. ('_Why do ghosts need money?_') It seemed like all the ghosts in there were waiting for Danny's response.

"Okay then, give me your cheapest drink."

The bartender smiled, a sort of sly smile and he placed a foamy green drink oozing out of a small, slim glass, in front of Danny. "Here you go...sir."

He stared at the drink, and the bartender stared at Danny with an amused expression. He pushed away the glass. "How much will it be?"

"Two dollars."

Danny fished out two dollars from the pocket of his outfit and placed them beside the beverage. The bartender--still with his creepy smile--took the money and continued cleaning the counters. Meanwhile, the murmurs in the bar had once again started but more hushed than before.

The bartender kept his eyes on the shining countertop, "Tell me, sir, have you heard the legend of the ghost with two forms?"

"Uh, no, I haven't," Danny blinked ('_where did that come from?_'). "Will you help me now, I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Sure, shoot sir. What do you need to know?"

Danny's baby blue gaze remained firm on the bartender's face. "Can you tell me what year it is in the human world?"

"Sure can."

* * *

/... ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') twixxytink ('.' ) ('.') ( '.') .../

* * *

Remember everyone, reviews make the world go round! (You know you want to click that 'GO' button...hehe) 

Click  
ll  
V


	8. Decisions, Decisions

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

* * *

-:The Energizer Bunny:-

_Lost Emotions_

_**Chapter 8: Decisions, Decisions

* * *

**_

"**Well**?" Danny asked.

"Hm, let's see...last time I was out there was, eh, about two years ago. Maybe three. The year was 2046."

Danny merely stared, the muscles in his jaw refused to move.

"2046," the bartender assured with an affirmative nod, "So add two and that woud give us the current year. 2048."

A minute passed by before Danny found his voice. "Are you sure? 2048?"

The bartender didn't spare him a glance, he continued cleaning the countertop, and only offered Danny a 'yes, sir'.

Then with finality he repeated the number, "2048." Like if any minute now the bartender would laugh and say it was a joke, as absurd as that sounded. But it finally hit him. They had gone to the future, 42 years into the future.

Danny felt something in his chest; his heart had speeded up causing his breaths to quicken. Wait a second, what was that? Then it was gone. The heart speeding feeling had left, leaving him wondering. ('_Was that an emotion? Was I scared_?') He remembered a few days ago when he had also felt a sort of happy feeling, and in the beginning when he felt scared when Desiree anounced the inevitable undoing of his human side.

Lost in his thoughts, Danny didn't notice a woman sit beside him. She had midnight black hair in a untidy ponytail. The quiet halfa was unmoving, his eyes had glazed over in thought. Her blue eyes followed his every move, widening the size of dinner plates when she finally confirmed who he was. He was the one she'd been looking for, so it was true...

Danny was here, and he would finally take his throne!

* * *

+S**a**m+

* * *

She was sitting down on the last step; her eyes had adjusted to the dark perfectly by now. She had really thought that this was Danny's house, that this basement would hold the Ghost portal. Yet, there was nothing here.

Sam hugged her knees to her chest, and looked at the empty space in front of her. Her mind had idled during the time she had chosen to do nothing. It didn't matter now if that weird family upstairs found her. Let them, she wouldn't fight them anymore.

Whatever they wanted to know she would tell. Whatever they wanted her to do, she would submit.

She had thought about her options thoroughly.

She could try to escape outside, but if she succeeded, then what? If she got outside, what would she do? What if she was in a different state? In a different world?

How would she survive on her own? And how long would she be free until they captured her again? Apparently, these people weren't exactly willing to let her go.

('_But what if you're across the street from your house_?')

('_And the chances of that are_?') Great, a conversation with herself was never good news.

('_You never know Sam_...')

('_Correction, yes, I do! I think I know the people who live in my own neighborhood_')

('_Maybe you're out of town_?')

She sighed, with a feeling that it wasn't as simple as that. She wasn't simply 'out-of-town', how could she have possibly end up here if the last place she was in, was the Ghost Zone? None of it made any sense. Wait, unless those twins got her out of the Ghost Zone and brought her here!

A faint voice upstairs interrupted Sam's thoughts.

"Grammy!" It was one of the twins.

They finally realized she was gone. They were going to come looking for her, and they would find her...sooner or later.

Unless...

('_Hide_!')

"No, it's not going to do me any good," she decided with a furtive shake of her head.

There wasn't any way for her to get out of this, she was too confused. She couldn't go on with these feelings, scared and helpless. She hated that. She hated being too weak to save herself.

('_So do something about it_')

But what? How was she going to get out of this? Get back to Amity? To Tucker, and Danny?

She needed to think, but she couldn't with so many unanswered questions fogging her mind. ('_I need some answers before I can do anything_')

She eyed the crammed-full boxes beside the table. Maybe she _could _get some answers without having to turn herself in.

* * *

+The **Ro**ugh+

* * *

A woman walked up the entrance to the bar with a smile on her lips. She knocked, and had only to wait a few seconds before the door opened immediately, without the Voice asking for the password.

The bartender stood there in the opening, a smile so grand on his face that it was extremely creepy. A few minutes ago, he hadn't even offered Danny a simple glance.

The woman nodded to the bartender, in greeting. "Alex, how are you?" She asked, not really interested at all in what he had to say.

She brushed past him, and walked towards the counter at the far end of the bar. Her bodyguards--a couple of ghostly gouls--stayed behind beside the door.

Alex's eyes lit up, pleased with her hollow interest in him. "Oh, I'm great my Queen! Business has been booming, what with all the--"

"Great," she cut him off with a snide comment, and a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Yes.." he muttered submissively.

"I do believe you know what I'm here for." Her emerald eyes shined greedily, as she sat down on a stool. Danny, who was still thinking about his current dilemma didn't notice the newly arrived rehead. However the raven-haired woman beside Danny's did, and was planning to take action.

The raven-haired woman elbowed Danny, and he turned towards her. "What the..." he blinked several times, he couldn't believe his eyes. It was him! He was staring face to face with himself.

* * *

+Tu**ck**er+

* * *

He had been waiting there forever, outside of The Rough. Really, how long did it take to ask a simple question? 'Hey, can you tell me what year it is in the human world?' You're in, ask, then you're out.

He sighed. The boredom was eating at his mind, so he looked around the Fenton Ship hoping to find something that would keep him entertained. But he didn't look for long because some visitors caught his attention.

Tuck hid behind a clump of floating doors.

Okay, maybe some doors weren't the best hiding place for a large bulky ship.

Among the newcomers something in particular had caught his attention. Well, it was more like _someone_. And it wasn't because she was drop-dead gorgeous either--not that she wasn't, 'cause she was--it was because she seemed familiar. Tuck couldn't shake off the feeling that he knew her from somewhere.

That fiery orange hair...if only he could see her face...

('_That's it!_') As she turned her head, he immediately recognized her. Green eyes, orange hair, freckles...

"Emerald," he whispered, she was here! "Emerald!" Tucker was sure she would help them out once more.

Her gaze met his at once, and her eyes narrowed dangerously. Apparently, she wasn't pleased at all. Tucker saw her say something to her bodyguards and they all nodded in response.

('_What's going on?_') Why was she acting so hostile towards him? Did she forgot so quickly that Tucker had saved her? With Danny's help or not, it didn't matter, they still had saved her.

The goons had started moving in Tucker's direction while Emerald stood facing the entrance to the bar. ('_Why are they coming over here? Man, I have a bad feeling about this..._')

They were all carrying weapons, swords, guns, bazooka's, and some of the most high-tech weaponry Tuck had ever seen. ('_I wonder if they'll let me take one of those apart..._')

However a feeling in his gut didn't let him stay there much longer. "But, what about Danny?" he thought aloud, as he realized that the goons were only coming closer. He had to make a decision and he had to make one fast!

('_Leave? Or stay?_') Was he _really _going to fight off all those bodyguards? They were big, and most of them were ripped! Tuck's eyes darted from one goon to the next, trying to decide on what to do.

He gulped. "What would Danny do?"

('_He would probably admit that he's totally outnumbered and fly off..._')

No, _really._

('_O.k., o.k., he would probably stay and fight, get beat up, then he would be saved by his backup_')

"Aw man, but I don't have any backup!" he whined, realizing that he was _Danny's_ backup.

Tucker turned the ship around and zoomed off in the opposite direction, but the goons stayed on his tail. After a few minutes of top-speed driving, Tucker could see the ghosts fading off into the distance and was relieved. "Woo, for a second there, I was almost a goner!" he wiped sweat off his brow.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm down his racing heart. It felt like it was going to break out of his ribcage.

Suddenly, he realized something horrible. The ship was slowing down, he was running out of emergency, emergency, you-seriously-need-to-get-more-gas-_emergency­_ gas!

"Man, this is just my luck!"

He looked at the rear-end mirrors only to find out that the ghosts were coming, and at a fast speed. They were determined to reach him, no matter what.

What the hell had Emerald told them?

('_Why are they chasing me for? I haven't done anything to _anyone') He fumed thinking about how unfair it was that he was always caught in the middle of everything between Danny and his enemies.

Then again, Emerald wasn't one of their enemies...she was an ally...right?

So, what was he so afraid of? Maybe they wanted to catch up to him to give him something! A gift of graditude, or maybe even of..._love_.

Tucker smiled with that thought in his head, "Yeah that must be what she wants me for...heh, I've got that girl wrapped around my finger..."

A loud knock on the glass brought him back from la-la-land. Tuck's eyes widened. Maybe she wants to kill him.

One of the--particularly ripped--goons shot the glass with his bazooka succesfully shattering it to a million pieces. Tucker shielded himself with his forearm, getting a few cuts in the process. "Ouch, hey, watch it!"

The goon smiled and flew inside the ship.

Uh oh. "Can't we talk about this?" he asked nervously.

He grabbed Tuck, slinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. "Hey man, put me down!" The bodyguard ignored him and flew off in the opposite direction of where the bar was. "HEY!"

Great, he was getting kidnapped. What else could go wrong today?

('_Wait a minute...I can just take off this necklace and get out of here!_') he thought, fingering the necklace dangling from his neck.

('_But Danny'll come looking for me, there's no way for him to know I went back_')

He shook his head and sighed, he would have to think of some other way to escape. It wouldn't hurt to know where they were going, so after a while, he popped the question.

"Hey, big guy!"

He grunted in response.

Tucker continued, "Where are you taking me?"

The goon, seeing no problem with telling the boy, answered, "The castle, Queen Emerald's castle."

"Hold on, I must have heard wrong...what was that last part?" Tucker asked, a little bewildered.

He grunted again, "Queen. Emerald's. Cas-tle."

Tucker's mouth hang open, "_Queen_ Emerald?"

"Hmph, that's right."

"But--when did that happen, and why would you let it happen?"

The goon exhaled, this _human_ obviously didn't know about the things happening in the Ghost Zone. Story-time, "It's been this way for...a while now. Of course nobody _let _her just take over! In the beginning, there was a lot of chaos, a lot of resistance against Emerald. Everyone fought against her, _everyone_, nobody sat well with the idea of a new ruler. After Pariah, we were hoping to be free of that crap forever, but as you can see Emerald was persistant, and she got what she wanted..."

"How in the world did she manage to conquer this whole world, er...zone?"

"She had help. Some fool in white with pointy black hair. The Queen keeps all her connections underwraps, so nobody's really sure who's in this with her. But _I've_ seen them, they were talking in her courtyard. He's a hateful guy," he responded, a sour look in his eyes.

"Pointy black hair?"

"Yeah. Well, anyways, after a few decades of fighting againt her rule, most of the fighting calmed down. She destroyed hundred of ghosts in dozens of battles, it was like she was a mind-reader...she always knew exactly what her opponents' strategies were."

('_Mind reader? She probably traveled back in time and redid everything she did wrong the first time! That way she could never lose a battle!_')

"How can you destroy ghosts? If they're already dead?"

"She has high-tech weapons. With them she's brought down many rebellion leaders, she's practically unstoppable," and with that, the conversation was over. He left no room for questions, observations, or details. That was just it, plain and simple, she was unstoppable.

Tucker sighed, he was feeling a little lightheaded from being in that position with his head hanging down so he didn't urge on. He had only his thoughts now...

And it seemed like they had other problems to worry about.

* * *

+S**a**m+

* * *

She looked through _hundreds_ of papers. The boxes were chock-full of junk, junk, and more useless junk! She was beginning to panic, her dim ray of hope was starting to fade.

"Come on," she whispered, still shuffling through endless stacks of papers. There was awards from schools, certificates, pictures, and even letters. She reached the bottom of the second box and came in contact with a cool cover.

It was a book. Sam pulled it out, moving aside the papers ontop.

She wiped the cover, to see that it wasn't a book, it was a photo album. She exhaled angrily and practically threw it aside. A photo album wouldn't be of any use to her. It fell on its bind and opened to an interesting page, catching Sam's attention.

Her purple eyes squinted to see the pictures in the dark room. "Who is that?" she muttered, picking up the book and placing it on her lap. It was a man with dark hair who looked a lot like Danny except this guy was around 25. He was posing infront of a school, a college probably.

She bit her lip as she turned to the first page of the book, where the person who the book belonged to, wrote their name. She took a breath, preparing herself for something she knew wasn't going to be good. She had a weird feeling about this.

_This album belongs to:_

_Danny Fenton_

Her breath caught in her throat.

Her hands started shaking as her earlier assumptions were confirmed. This _was _Danny's house. Her hand flipped to the next page, to her it seemed like it moved on its own. Her amethyst orbs widened.

It was a slightly torn picture of Danny, Tucker, and Sam. They were standing together, and Danny had put bunny-ears on Tucker, and Tucker did the same to Sam. She remembered this, it was infront of the Nasty Burger, on a casual friends' night-out.

She continued flipping, her curiousity spiked by the pictures. There was a picture of Danny, Sam, and Tucker at graduation! ('_But...how? We haven't even finished the 9th grade yet!_')

She was more curious than surprised so she continued, wanting to see the rest. A picture of Danny with a car, at the bottom it said '_my first car_', a picture of Danny with some blonde, and that one said '_our first date_'. She narrowed her eyes, as Sam felt something burning in her chest.

She flipped the page...

'_Our second date_'

'_Our fourth date_'

Flip.

'_Our trip to Washington D.C._'

'_Our 6-Month Dating Anniversary_'

Flip.

'_Our trip to Disneyland_'

'_Our Wedding Day: Daniel Fenton and Patricia Thompson_'

Tear. She stared at the area that she had tore, in shock. "Our wedding..." Suddenly, all the life rushed back to Samantha's face as she hurled the book across the room. Her cheeks turned a rosy pink, her eyes a dark violet.

She gasped; the collision of the book against the basement wall echoed in the small enclosed room. It was satisfying but another feeling started to grow in the bottom of her heart.

Cheated, that's what she felt.

* * *

Bunny'sNotes: Hey everyone, before I said anything else, I want to thank all of my reviewers! I want to thank everyone who takes the time to leave me a review, and to everyone who at leasts reads my story. Thanks for all the support! I'm also looking to improve my writing, so if anyone has any suggestions/constructive criticism please let me know. Oh, and I wanted to add a little review response:

**FC**: He doesn't have an urge to get them back, really. It's because he knows that if he doesn't, he'll lose his human side. He knows that's bad, so he's trying to get them back before this happens. Lol, actually I didn't. A lot of people think that, but actually I got that idea from watching DP.

Okay, well this is a pretty long chapter, and it's revealed a lot of stuff. Like, why there's a rebellion, a little more about Emerald, and where Sam is. But, there's also a lot more questions like, was Danny feeling 'scared', how did Emerald get the staff, why did Emerald order her goon to kidnap Tucker, why did that woman say 'Danny will finally take his throne', who is that raven-haired woman that elbows Danny, and (gasp) how dare you have Danny marry this other girl!

Lol. There's a reason why he doesn't get with Sam, which will be explained in the next chapter! (And most of those questions will also be answered) So if you want the next chapter soon, you know what to do!

* * *

Remember everyone, reviews make the world go round. Lol! 


	9. Doors

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.

Author's Notes: Slight cursing up ahead, kiddies. Oh yeah, I changed my username a couple times... I just needed a change.

T h a n k s  
_to _every**one** who help**ed  
m e**  
g_et_ b**a**ck _on my_  
f e e t  
♥

* * *

-:Beauté d'un Ninja:-

_Lost Emotions_

_**Chapter 9: Doors  
**_

**

* * *

**

**Okay**, so it wasn't really _himself_.

But, it was damn close to it! This girl was like his mirror image, except...she was a girl, and he was Danny...a _boy._

This mysterious raven-haired copycat had elbowed him to get his attention.

He continued blinking though, and reached up to wipe his eyes. Maybe he was just seeing things, yeah that must be it! But when she opened her mouth to speak, her voice made her real.

"No time," she said curtly, grabbing his foreman harshly. "We must go _before _your location is known," her whisper barely reached his ears.

..."Excuse me?" She was kidding, right?

The woman narrowed her oceanic blue eyes.

He could almost laugh, this must be some sort of joke. Strangers don't just _demand_ people to go with them, she must be crazy to think he would actually go with her! So, he jerked his arm away from her grasp. "Ahh, no. I'm not going anywhere with you."

She exhaled, "I'm not asking for your permission. You're in danger, Danny, we have to move." She didn't yell or raise her voice, for fear of being overheard.

"Wait, how did you--"

"I'll explain later," she said, waiting for his response. He would go with her either, willingly, or by force.

"...Alright. But before we go, tell me one thing."

She sighed, and tapped her fingernails on the countertop impatiently. "Fine, but make it quick," she instructed, taking her eyes away from his.

"Why..." he didn't know exactly know _what _to say, "How...um, you?"

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"You," he repeated. Apparently she knew a lot about Danny, but he didn't know a thing about _her_, "Who are you?" His voice remained monotonous.

She looked at her hands, they were now clasped together. "I'm..."

* * *

a f r i e n d

* * *

+Tu**ck**er+

* * *

They had finally arrived at their destination. After what seemed like an eternity of flying through the vast emptiness that was the Ghost Zone, they had arrived at a castle.

Not just a castle, either, it was like a mix. A mix between a castle and _two_ mansions! The whole place was floating on a piece of land that could fit in the gulf of Mexico. Hm, maybe that's going overboard, but it sure was huge! The goon carrying Tucker stopped in front of pearl-colored gates, the only bright color adorning the place. The two-story castle itself was a earthly brown and had a sort of Victorian-style to it's structures, complete with a couple of balconies. The windows were elegant, made with carved glass, but huge green curtains forbade anyone to sneak a peek inside the house. Outside, the grass had long since died, letting the weeds take over the grounds.

The whole place was surrounded by a dull-gray wall. The wall looked ancient, but at the same time, it looked sturdy and strong. The area was deserted as far as Tucker could see, almost like if nobody lived there.

Suddenly the pearl gates opened, with a weird scratchy noise that seemed to echo all around them. The ghost flew inside the premises all the way to the light brown, main doors. "Hey! When are you going to put me down?" Tucker asked, fed-up with the whole hostile act.

If anything, he realized now that Emerald was just a bad seed. She was up to no good, and now she was probably going to try to get rid of him! He shouldn't have fallen for her pretty face, after all, didn't Sam always say, "Looks can be deceiving..."

Tucker's eyes shot open as he remembered his Gothic friend back home.

('_Holy crap! What about Sam, does she know we're gone? I _did _send her that e-mail...what if she's looking for us?_') She wouldn't be able to find them.

They had entered the living room, a huge room with couches, a piano, and a lit fireplace. Tucker didn't get to see much of it, he was starting to feel really sick. Now, they were climbing the stairs, and soon they met up with another ghostly goon.

"Hey Rog," said the phantom carrying Tuck.

"Hey Pete. Who's that kid?" Rog asked, stepping closer to examine Tuck's almost-limp body. Rog was wearing a uniform simliar to Pete's, the uniform consisting mostly of a dark jacket with an emblem of a watch on the chest area.

"It's some kid the Queen wanted me to kidnap. She told me to bring him here."

Rog nodded. "He doesn't look too good, Pete. Maybe you should set him down in the holding chamber."

Pete shrugged, but did as he was told. He flew through endless corridors, and finally they arrived at a backroom. He unlocked the door with some keys that hung off his belt, and he floated in two feet, before he dropped Tucker.

"Ahh, shit..." Tuck cursed, feeling pain throughout his body despite the fact that he had landed on his back. He felt sick to his stomach, like if any moment now, he would hurl. All the blood had rushed to his head during the trip, and now he was plagued with a swaying feeling.

Tuck tried to sit up, "Whoa...ahh." He fell back and groaned. He started opening and shutting his eyes to try to calm down the earthquake going on in his mind.

The goon smirked at Tucker's state, almost like it amused him to see people suffer. "Have fun kid, and don't you _dare_ try to run away. Pete will keep an eye on you until the Queen comes back, oh, and there's a waterbowl in the corner," Pete sneered, leaving Tuck to his misery.

The whole room swirled under him, but he tried to calm it down. He didn't want to see what he ate for lunch come back.

He groaned again, as his stomach did lethal flips. "I'm in deep shit."

* * *

+S**a**m+

* * *

She had moved from the middle of the basement to under the computer table. She could hear the stomps upstairs as the family looked for her; they would find her any minute now.

Sam had moved the boxes around her, so as to create _some_ kind of hiding place to keep her hidden from everyone else. To keep her hidden from everything.

She was sitting down with her head in her lap, and her arms hugging her knees closer to her person. Her face was hidden in her lap because she was trying to take the least space possible.

There was nothing to do but wait...wait for the inevitable, and think.

But she didn't want to think! Because she knew she would only end up thinking about Danny and that _stupid_ Patricia. She probably wasn't even a natural blonde. Stupid, stupid, stupid, _stupid._

The door opened.

Sam's thoughts stopped dead in their tracks, as she heard footsteps walking in her direction. ('_calm down sam, calm down..._')

The footsteps stopped.

Sam raised her head slowly and tried to catch a glimpse of the person. But it was too dark to recognize who it was. A voice from upstairs called out, "Hey Chris!"

"Yeah?" he shouted back.

Sam's breath caught in her throat. Holy shit, it was Danny's twin! What if he found her?

('_he'd take me to the others, duh_')

She held her breath as she waited for them to continue.

"Did you find anything?"

Chris sighed loudly. "No, nothing here!" Sam could hear Chris' footsteps as he climbed the stairs to leave the basement. She almost sighed in relief, but caught herself in time. "I'm going to look somewhere else!" he continued, opening the door.

"Alright!" came the reply and then the door closed.

('_he's gone..._') she shifted in her position, her legs were falling asleep and her butt hurt from sitting on that hard floor so long. She sighed as she pushed the box in front of her to the side, and crawled out from under the table. If she hurried she might be able to slip out of the basement and out into the free world.

She'd think up a plan from there. Any place was better than here.

She stood there in the vast area that was the basement. The emptiness was closing in on her, and the loneliness choked her. Of course she'd been by herself plenty of times, but this was different. It was frightening to realize that she was alone, separated, deserted, lost, forgotten...

In this place, familiar yet unknown. She couldn't count on anybody's help, because there _wasn't _anyone to help her. ('_i'm alone, i have to do this by myself..._')

She took a deep breath. "Looks like I'm going solo on this one."

The light switched on suddenly, and the room was flooded with an unearthly blue glow. "Not quite," someone said, their voice filling the room. Sam's eyes turned towards the voice, and was surprised to see Chris standing beside the closed basement door.

* * *

+Eme**r**ald+

* * *

The Queen smiled at Alex, the bartender. "Here you go, ma'm." He handed her a packed envelope, and her hand snatched up it instantly.

"Is it all in here?" she asked, weighing the envelope in the palm of her hand like an expert. "Hm..." she narrowed her eyes, still unsure, but finally looked up at Alex.

"Please, my Queen, don't insult me. It's all there, I assure you," he added as if his word meant anything to her.

She raised an eyebrow questionably, but shrugged it off in the end. "Alright...you'd better not lie to me Alex," she warned. "I trust you." Even though the words were supposed to be comforting, they came out of her mouth sounding like a threat. Everyone there knew not to mess with the Queen, not only was she all-powerful, but she was also a bitch.

And _they _knew how to hold grudges.

Now that she was done with this, she needed to move on to more important matters. Like the problem with that boy.

Whatever-his-name-was knew her secret. She remembered when they had come to her rescue decades ago, and saved her from Clockwork's stupid lackeys. _She _used to be Clockwork's apprentice, herself.

Because Clockwork wasn't a normal ghost, he wouldn't be "alive" forever. So he needed someone to take over when he would no longer could, but all Emerald did was chores, chores, and more chores. She worked throughout the day and did nothing else. At that rate, she would never get anywhere!

So she had stolen the staff.

It was a piece of cake, now that she thought about it. But, ahh, who cares? It was Clockwork's fault for being such a careless idiot. Emerald had tried to escape scot-free but CW's lackeys, April and Xander, had tried to get the staff back.

What luck she had, because the ghost boy and his human friend had rescued her.

She had offered them a reward, and had sent them to the future accidently. It was a stupid mistake, but she didn't know how to use the staff back then. She was certain she would see them again.

And like clockwork, here they were.

Now, she couldn't let them talk because if they did...it would ruin everything! Ghosts everywhere would know her secret, and her weakness. With the staff destroyed she would be finished, it was her secret weapon.

However, it was only one boy her goons captured, where was his ghostly friend? ('_he must be around here somewhere, he couldn't have left his friend all alone_')

She pondered it for a moment, and a bright idea made a smile appear on her rosy lips.

Nobody would know her secret...

* * *

n o b o d y

* * *

+Da**n**ny+

* * *

"TUCKER!" Danny's voice floated throughout the empty abyss.

"He's gone," the woman informed him, as if Danny hadn't already realized that.

"Thanks for the news flash," he shot back.

She rolled her eyes. They were standing outside of The Rough because Danny had insisted on going back for Tucker. It was too late now, and _she _knew that. Come on, Emerald might be wicked but she wasn't stupid.

"He's your friend, isn't he?" she didn't wait for him to confirm it, she continued, "Emerald has something to do with this."

"Emerald? What? Why?"

"You're a threat to her."

He said nothing for a long while, his green eyes stared at the nonexistant ground. He was trying to piece everything together.

"We need to go," she insisted.

He cracked. "'We need to go', 'We need to go', 'We need to go'. GOD! You sound like a broken record! Cut the crap, will yah! My friend was just _kidnapped, _and all you think about is LEAVING! I need to save my friend, o.k.? _Your _shit will come next," he shouted in her face, but she didn't even flinch. She had dealt with worse baddies than Danny.

('_this is all my fault_') Tucker got kidnapped because of Danny, and he didn't even do anything to begin with!

Tucker was only trying to help him, and how does Danny repay him?

Oh yeah, he gets him kidnapped. Who knew what they were doing to him. If Emerald was evil enough to kidnap his best friend to manipulate Danny, well then...

What _else _was she capable of?

Harming Tucker? Torturing him?

...Killing him?

He let the 'f' word out, and cursed at no one but at everyone at the same time. He squeezed his hands into fists, tight enough to turn his knuckles white if they were visible.

The woman left him to unleash his bottled anger, and stood by to keep an eye on him. She couldn't afford to let _anything_ happen to Danny, but she didn't want to have to deal with his temper either.

"Are you done?"

He kept quiet.

"Your pointless idle talk is going to get you nowhere. Being angry won't bring Tucker back to safety."

He blinked.

"Wait...what did you just say?"

She raised a delicate eyebrow in question. "Uh, bringing Tucker back to safety?"

He shook his head. "No, no, before that."

"Your idle talk won't get you anywhere?" she tried with a shrug.

"No, after that."

She thought carefully. "Being angry won't bring Tucker back?"

"Yeah...you just said I was 'being angry'."

"So?" she demanded, "Look Danny, this is no time for idiocies--"

"Wait a second, hear me out," he said with his old monotonous voice back, "I _can't be_ angry, or happy, or sad, or anything. You see this genie granted my wish to have no emotions, and now, I'm emotionless. My friend and I were trying to find a way to get them back, that's why we're here...in the future. We're from 2006, but Emerald said she could help us by sending us to the past to stop myself from making that wish with her staff-thing. Somehow, she sent us to the future instead."

The woman opened her mouth to speak, but then she closed it again. She wanted to say something, but she didn't know _what _to say or how to say it. She blinked several times, trying to absorb everything he just said when they were interrupted. The bar's door was opening.

She cursed under her breath, "Come on, you'll have to explain _later_." She grabbed his arm again, and off they flew. They were headed off into the distance and this time Danny didn't argue.

In the midst of their silent journey, her steady voice made a promise. "Don't worry Danny, we'll get your friend back."

"Thanks...Danielle."

* * *

+S**a­**m+

* * *

"You. What are you doing here?"

"Well, um, this _is _my home," he answered with a casual smile.

Oh right.

She stared at her feet, feeling a weird mix of embarrassment and anticipation. She didn't say anything; she feared what _he _would say. Why didn't he turn her in already? Why wasn't he calling someone down?

"Look," he muttered, "uh, I'm not going to let them find you, o.k.? I want to help you."

Her gaze snapped back to him. Sam was confused at this guy's change of heart. Why was he willing to help her all of a sudden? She couldn't help feeling suspicious towards this sudden attitude-change; besides, if he was going to help her, Chris would have to go against his family.

He noticed her hesitation, and frowned. "It does sound pretty suspicious, but I understand what you're going through, I understand what it is you're feeling. I know what's like to be lost...and scared. And they don't. Please, you can trust me."

She wanted to trust him.

"I--I want to...but..." she looked everywhere but at him.

"O.k., o.k., so my closest experience to being lost was...in a mall. BUT, it was a _big_ mall, and I was six! You know how traumatized I was?" he asked, his eyes widening.

She snorted, "A mall? That's quite pathetic of you."

He smiled a Danny smile, "Well, thank you."

Her mouth froze before she got her next words out. He reminded her so much of Danny...but why? Why did they look alike to such an extent that it hurt to talk to him, that it hurt to look at him?

He saw the weird spacey look on her face. "You o.k.?" he asked, walking down the stairs.

"Huh?" she blinked.

"Are..._yoouu_...oo_kaaay_?" he repeated his question, now in front of her.

She smiled slowly. "Yeah, I guess. So what, are you going to help me or not?" she questioned, finding a ray of trust for the Danny look-a-like.

He laughed.

* * *

s u r e

* * *

Author's Notes: Dun worry everyone. This is most definately a DxS! So don't go stressing out on me. The longer the wait, the sweeter it will taste!

x3 nyuk

* * *

Remember everyone, reviews make the world go round.

x3


End file.
